Rough Housing
by Raydara12
Summary: Graduating lycée, Marinette, Adrien, Alya, and Nino are finally moving on to university. With their new adventure beginning, it's only a matter of time before they see what university life is going to be like. And what could some of those things be? Two words. College Shenanigans.
1. Graduation

The day has finally arrived! The years of education and growing up has finally come to an end…well, almost. Who would have ever thought that four years of lycée would rush by so quickly? For most, it felt as if this moment would never come. It wasn't long since they were all a collége student.

It's only one time that you ever get the chance to graduate from high school.

And the best part, taking this chapter of your life and getting to spend and celebrate the moment with your friends.

For Marinette, she couldn't be happier and wait for the day she leaves for the University de Miraculous to begin her studies to be a fashion designer. What made the excitement more thrilling to going to university is the ability to enjoy university with a majority of her classmates, more so with her closest friends, Alya, Nino, and Adrien.

With university soon arriving, the first step is to survive graduation and the massive amount of visiting family members.

Up in her attic bedroom, standing across her room by her window; Marinette stands in front of her standing mirror and gazes over her attire, memorizing herself in her handmade sapphire dress, cutting off at the knees, and her raven blue hair pulled up to a bun.

Establishing that she's dressed in the proper graduation attire, enforced by the school, Marinette reaches over for the clothing that hung over one of her desk chairs. Unfolding it, she unzips the protective bag and pulls out the black fabric, tossing it over her sapphire dress.

Tossing the graduation gown over her dress, Marinette grabs the cap lying on her chaise and places it on her head, reaching for the two hair pins on her chaise and placing them in her hair pinning the cap in place from moving and falling.

Looking back in the mirror, Marinette looks at herself with her full graduation attire on; standing proud as she lives the excitement for the day. A smile forms on her face as the new chapter of her life is soon to begin. For now, she can't wait to meet up with her friends and enjoy this special day.

"Marinette! Are you done sweetheart?!"

Marinette snaps out of her reverie when she hears her mother yelling down below from the living space.

"Yes, mama! I'm coming down now!" She shouted in reply.

Taking another quick glance into the mirror, Marinette gives a nod of approval and smiled, pleased with her finished attire and exits her room, rushing down the stairs to her awaiting family members.

Reaching the living space, she becomes bombarded with family members as they coo and complement her handmade dress. Her family both from France and China hover in the small home to share in this special celebration, congratulating her for making it this far and reaching her dreams.

She's always enjoyed having her family by her side, even more when it comes to the family she barely gets to see as often. Family is important. That's what she's been taught growing up, as well as love. She's grateful that a majority of her family made the trip to travel to see her on her graduation day.

"Alright, alright everyone; let's get some pictures taken with the family before you head off to meet up for the ceremony. Also, I want some pictures of you in your gown."

Knowing she had a few moments to spare, Marinette took turns with different family members as her mother took pictures. Once she finished with all the visitors, her grandmother ushered Sabine and Tom over to their daughter so they could capture a picture of the happy family.

With bright smiles, the picture was taken of the three. Tom, as the big man that he was, stood in the back with Sabine and Marinette in front and near each of his sides, his arms holding them close.

Grabbing the camera to check the photo, Sabine gave an approving smile, pleased with all the photos. She looks over to her daughter, "Alright, Marinette. I think you should head off now and meet up with your class and teachers. We'll be waiting for you at the ceremony."

Giving her daughter a smile, Sabine places a kiss on her cheek and gives her hug. Moving over to her father and getting the same affections, Marinette quickly moves around the entire family with quick hugs and kisses, shouting a quick _'I love you'_ to everyone and sprints out of her home towards the school.

Arriving at the school, Marinette runs up the stoned steps making her way towards the gym as the designated gathering quarters for all the graduates until the ceremony begins.

Seeing the sea of seniors, Marinette glances across the heads of students in search for her friends. Hoping to at least snatch a glimpse of a certain brunette.

"Marinette!"

Knowing that familiar voice anywhere, Marinette looks over to her right to see Alya waving her down behind a group of students. With a pleased grin, she makes way through the crowd towards Alya.

"Hey girl!"

"Hey Alya!"

Rushing over and greeting, both embrace one another in a hug of pure excitement. Giddiness consuming their entire body.

"Can you believe we're finally graduating?!" Exclaimed Alya.

"I know right. I honestly can't wait until we start university. It's going to be amazing!" Shouted Marinette, glee feeling her voice.

"You got that right!" A deeper voice shouting originating from beside them.

Turning their attention over, the girls see Nino zigzagging his way to their location.

Coming upon them, Nino wraps each girl in a hug and leans in, rotating his head towards Alya to leave a kiss against her cheek. "Looking good, babe."

Seeing Alya made Nino's heart jump. She really looked good for their special night. Instead of her common hair style, her hair strands where stylized in curls with a beautiful shade of make-up and eye liner. The sight in general making Nino soar and breathless.

"Thanks, Nino." Alya returns, pleased with the noticed look from Nino. She gives Nino a kiss in return, but on the welcoming area of his lips than the cheek.

With the couple in the midst of their own little world, Marinette decides to look around for any view of her blond friend and crush.

Seeing no familiar blond, she turns to Nino to ask if he knew any whereabouts of Adrien.

"Hey, Nino, where's Adrien?"

Nino looks away from Alya and quickly hovers his view through the crowded gym. "He should be here. He's probably lost with the sea of students."

All three take the moment to glance around the gym filled of students in search for their fourth member of their little group.

Moving around the students, Adrien pushes himself towards the safety of the gymnasium walls. Taking a breather from the congested filled room, Adrien searches for any form of his three friends. Yes, he made others like his fellow classmates, but his major group revolved around, Nino, Alya, and Marinette.

His goal was to meet up with them before the ceremony started. Though his entire motive was to find Marinette.

Ever since he started public school, his three friends were the best thing he maintained. The greatest thing was meeting Marinette. Although they had their rocking moment in the beginning four years ago, they became the best of friends. He couldn't help but gain a crush and love for the girl. The only person who knew of his crush was Nino, the only one he felt safe in telling. Though, Nino constantly encouraged him to confess to Marinette about his feelings to her, but he feared in ruining what they have. He doesn't know why Nino was always so persistent but he shoved away idea whenever the attempts arose.

Looking around, green eyes spot a familiar raven hair styled in a bun towards the center of the gym. With toothy grin, Adrien pushes away from the wall and ducks behind students as he slithers his way towards Marinette, assuming that Nino and Alya must be there as well.

From behind, Marinette comes into view as he sneaks up closely. Raising his hands up, Adrien stands behind her as he covers her eyes with his large hands. Leaning in closely, he calls into her ear.

In her position, Marinette stiffens when she saw hands cover her eyes and a body pressed from behind. A voice calling to her in her ear, their breath warm against her skin as it shoots a small shiver down her spine.

"Guess who?"

She knows that voice from anywhere. From when he first arrived in public school and grew into the young man she so happily had the pleasure to watch. Marinette could pick that deeper voice from any crowded space. A smile forms on her lips as a giggle escapes in between, "Adrien!"

Chuckling, Adrien removes his hands from her face, watching as Marinette spins around and wraps her arms around him greeting him with a hug.

Mid way through their collége year, the same year Adrien started public school, she learned to subdue her stuttering and nervousness around her crush once she learned how much of a nerd and dork he truly was. She realized that he was just another ordinary teen and a more obtainable person than she once believed to be unobtainable. With those insecurities shoved away, she and Adrien became closer, much closer once Nino and Alya began dating.

Having their two friends typically hip to hip, it gave Marinette and Adrien a reason to spend time with one another. Even though Nino and Alya will never know all the fun activities they have done together (concerts, arcades, and movies that their best friends would die to go to), Marinette and Adrien had become their own best of friends.

To some, it's as if they've been friends since childhood and inseparable. Marinette learned to be more confident in herself and Adrien learned to be more carefree around his friends and less about being the perfect son for his father and his company.

Gladly hugging Marinette in return, Adrien replies, "Hey, Mari!"

Embracing her felt comforting to him. Adrien would do anything to be able to remain in her arms. He may not have the will power to confess to her now, but when he does, he'll tell her how she feels like home. A home filled with warmth and affection. He wants more than anything to be more than just friends. Hopefully she'll return his affections when the moment rises.

Releasing from their hug, Adrien looks over to see Nino and Alya, greeting them, quickly changing in excitement. "Can you believe we're finally graduating? I never thought this day would come!"

"I know, dude. I can't wait until we begin university. We're going to have one hell of a good time." Nino stated with the same excitement.

"Honestly, I'm more excited to finally escape my father. I'm looking forward to living on campus and getting the chance to taste freedom."

"Oh hell yea! Your father actually agreed to let you leave the house?" Asked Nino, still disbelieving Adrien's father would release his iron grip of controlling his son's life.

"No, not really." Adrien replied. "He was completely against the entire idea. Like always, he'd rather have me stay in that house because it was safer. Though, I couldn't stay at that lonesome house anymore. I'm eighteen know and he no longer has control over my decisions and life. So I'm going to finally do what I want and live at the dorms so I can be with you three." Adrien offered them a smile.

"Damn! We're going to be roomies for sure now!" Beamed Nino.

Nino offered Adrien his fist in which Adrien gladly raises his own and fist bumps Nino's in excitement and celebration.

"Alright, alright. As much as I am happy for the sunshine child, there's something I want to get done before things get started and hectic." Alya raises up her phone in camera mode. "We need a group graduation photo!" Says Alya excitingly.

With smiles all around, the group of four huddle together. Nino moves to Alya's left side, wrapping his right arm around her waist. Marinette moved to Alya's right side, wrapping her left arm around Alya's shoulders. Lastly, Adrien moved in position and stood at Marinette's right side, throwing his left arm around Marinette's waist.

The stiffness between the contact of Adrien and Marinette only lasted a second. It's not like they aren't use to close contact with each other. Adrien and Marinette always showed friendly contact. Whether it consisted of long hugs, laying side by side on the grass in the park when the group of four or classmates hung out in the park.

But, there was a part of Adrien that desired the contact to mean so much more. Maybe soon. One of these days he'll confess to Mari. For now, he has a graduation and being with friends to focus about right now.

"We need to move closer." Stated Alya.

Moving closer, they squeeze together with bright smiles as Alya snaps a few photos, taking the opportunity to take a few silly photos.

"Awesome!" Shouts Alya as she scans through the photos on her phone. "I'll make sure to send you guys some of the pics."

"ATTENTION STUDENTS!"

The gymnasium descends to silence as the students quit down upon hearing Principal Damocles yelling on top of a metal built stand to gather the student's attention.

"PLEASE GET IN LINE ALPHEBETICALLY BY LAST NAMES LIKE YOU LEARNED AT PRACTICE! THE CEREMONY IS ABOUT TO BEGIN!"

Following the directions of their principal, all the seniors gather into their designated lines and begin walking out of the gymnasium and towards the back of the school where the field lined with chairs for the students and families of the students are seated in the bleachers.

Once all the students took their appropriate seat, the ceremony began.

On the built stage where all teachers were seated, Mr. Damocles stood from his seat as he walked and stood in front of the podium.

"Students. Parents. As principal of this school, it has been another honor to welcome these amazing students to their end of their lycée years and begin their path into university or other paths that they wish to begin. I have had the pleasure to get to know many of these talented students that have come to this school. I will be honest when I say that I will miss every one of you and I'm sure that goes for all our teachers here." All the teachers behind him nod in agreement. "I know all of you are going to do amazing and incredible things in your future and I hope you all find your passion and happiness when it comes forth. We of Francoise-Dupont wish you all great luck to the next chapters of your life."

With Mr. Damocles completing his speech, all the students stood to give a quick applause to their favorite principle. After the applause, a few teachers took to the stage to give a small speech, teachers that included Ms. Bustier and Ms. Mendeleiev.

All the students couldn't help but smile at the heart felt words from the principal and their favorite teachers. They're going to miss them as they leave them behind to move on to bigger better things.

Having the speeches completed, everyone waits with baited breaths as the moment of receiving their diplomas commence. Looking around, students gaze in the audience in search for their families as they wait for the announcements of their names.

From his seat, Adrien glances around for any sight of his father amongst the crowds of families. Taking the moment to search, Adrien couldn't find any view of his father amongst the audience. He very well knew his father most likely wasn't going to make an appearance, but deep down, Adrien bared a small piece of hope that his father cared enough to make his appearance for his only son's graduation.

Still feeling the effects of heartbreak, Adrien dismisses the feelings when he catches the view of Marinette. Adrien looks over to see her attention on him.

Blue eyes full of sadness as they stare into the green eyes of heartbroken love. Marinette couldn't help but give him a sad worried questionable look, but Adrien knew very well what that look was telling, what she was asking. He knew she was asking if his father showed up.

Giving Marinette a small smile, not even attempting to hide the disappointment within, Adrien just shakes his head informing her his father indeed did not show up. Baring a small smile herself, Adrien turns back around as the principal begins calling names for the retrieval of their diplomas.

Leaning back, Marinette keeps a calming exterior but a burning rage flows internally. She couldn't understand how Gabriel Agreste was a no show to his only son's graduation. Marinette knew Gabriel was a cold, serious, controlling, stern father, most likely part of it being from his wife's disappearance. Though it doesn't make it an excuse to not make an appearance to his son's graduation ceremony.

With Adrien's name shortly coming up, Marinette made the quick decision in hopes to cheer her crush up. To show that he doesn't need his father to show that he's loved. Quickly taking a look around her surroundings, Marinette sneaks out her phone from the safety of her breasts as she silently unlocks her phone. Students weren't allowed to have their phones out, but to her, it's worth it if she were to get caught in the end.

Texting furiously, Marinette sends a short text to her parents, hoping that at least one of them will receive the text in time before Adrien makes his way to the stage.

Not a moment later, loud and clear from the speakers, Adrien's name is called as he walks up, following the students before him to retrieve his diploma. What happened next Adrien didn't expect.

As his hands grab his diploma, one of them dropping to shake the principal's hand, Adrien hears his name called out from the audience and looks over.

His eyes widen as he sees Sabine shouting his name and snapping pictures, and calling out how proud she is of her child. Tom shouting how proud he is at the same time matching Sabine's excitement. With Marinette's parents shouting in joy, all of Marinette's family join in. What made the moment even more emotional and memorable for Adrien was when Alya's family, along with Nino's as they stood and cheered for Adrien, shouting similar praises as Sabine on how proud they were of their child.

During the past five years since they all became friends from college, Marinette, Alya, and Nino's family have treated Adrien as their own son. As oblivious as Adrien can be, he never picked up on it, he just assumed it was their kindness from being parents.

Looking out to see his friend's families cheer him on, he didn't know how to respond. That was until he heard his own friends cheering his name. There were so many emotions running through his mind, he never experienced such care, such… _love_. Looking back at the families in the audience, Adrien gives a few poses for pictures before heading off the stage.

From her seat, Marinette watches Adrien walk back to his seat when he takes a quick glance over at Marinette. She looks at him with a warming and bright smile, offering him a wink when she faces ahead, keeping her gaze from his in hopes to still any blush crawling on her face.

As for Adrien, he didn't know what to think. There was only one thought running along his mind. _'Was that Marinette's doing? Was she the one that got their families to cheer him on?'_ A blush runs across his face as he sits back down his seat.

Reading off the names, it isn't long before Alya's name is called, her families and friends cheering her name, when soon the list falling to the names with D last names. When Marinette's name is called, she reaches the stage, grabbing her diploma when her family begin shouting and yelling out her name and cheer.

Sabine yelling, "That's my baby! I'm so proud of you!"

Tom following behind, "Yea! That's my little girl!"

Cheers and waving from the massive group of Marinette's family, followed by her friends and their families. She couldn't help but feel a little embarrassed as her face grows red. Keeping her smile, she holds her position for a few more pictures and finally walking off the stage. Taking a relieving breath, Marinette makes it back to her seat as everyone waits for the ceremony to finish.

With the graduation ceremony finally completed, students grab their caps and toss them in the air. With laughter and cheering following close behind, everyone retrieves their caps again and begin searching for friends and family.

Before finding her parents, Marinette rushed in search for Adrien. For her she thought that if his father wouldn't make an effort to spend this special day with his son, then her and her family will take his place. Adrien deserved to have fun on his day just as much as her.

Zigzagging through groups of students and families, she couldn't be more grateful for Adrien's height. Throughout the four years of knowing him, puberty fell upon Adrien very well. He has grown into a tall and fine man, one heck of a Greek sculpture of art if you ask her.

Seeing the tall young man and her favorite golden locks, Marinette shouts, "Adrien!"

Turning around, a wide smile grows on Adrien's lips as he steps into a run towards her. Reaching her half way, Adrien embraces her in a large hug as he twirls her around.

"Marinette you're amazing!"

Their embrace tightens before Adrien sets her down, leaning back to look at her.

"I can't believe you had your family and our friend's families cheer for me. You have no idea how much that means to me. I literally had to force myself not to cry."

Giggling, Marinette gives him a smile with pure sincerity. "I just want you to know that you're always loved, Adrien. We love you, all of us do. Never forget that." Marinette's blue eyes look deep in Adrien's green eyes. The gratitude that's etched in his eyes tells Marinette everything. "I care about you too much and I'm not going to let your father ruin this day for you."

With eyes watering, Adrien envelopes Marinette in another hug, "Thank you, Mari."

He doesn't know what he's done to deserve a friend like her. But he knows he's never going to let her go. He'll find a way to confess to her. Just not now.

Releasing the hug, both wrap an arm around each other as Marinette guides him along as they go in search for her family. He never expected this day to be truly joyful, but being around his friends, being with Marinette and having her family made his graduation day much more meaningful and full of care and love that he plans to hold onto for life.

Walking through the maze of graduates, families, and friends; Marinette and Adrien locate her family near the bleachers, talking amongst each other and a few other families.

"Mama! Papa!"

Waving them down, her family all glance over to see Marinette and Adrien making their way towards the group, all shouting in excitement.

"Marinette!"

All Marinette can hear is her name along with congratulations. Moving to the front, Sabine rushes over and embraces her daughter, proud and elated of her daughter's accomplishments.

"I'm so proud of you, sweetheart!"

"Oh, my little girl."

Tom comes from behind Sabine and envelopes his daughter in a fatherly hug, congratulating her and placing a kiss on her forehead.

Looking to her left, Sabine moves her attention towards Adrien. She moves forward and embraces him in a motherly hug. Startled and slightly shocked at first, Adrien relaxes and returns Sabine's hug.

"Oh, sweetheart. We're so proud of you! You made this mama truly happy." Says Sabine.

Adrien feels touched, he can't remember the last time he had an embrace as well as caring words, full sincerity, warmth, and full of love. He does all he can to hold back the tears threatening to leak from his eyes.

Letting go, Sabine releases Adrien only to be replaced by her husband, Tom, as he comes up and bear hugs Adrien in his arms. For Adrien, he's not surprised. A man Tom's size, he is amazed by the power that comes along from his hugs.

"Congratulations, son!" exclaimed Tom.

' _Son. Oh how I wish that could be right now. I'd take being part of your family in a heartbeat.'_ Those thoughts always run through Adrien's mind when he witnesses the love and care that the Dupain-Cheng's shower him with.

Tom releases the young man as Adrien takes a second to rebalance himself from the massive hug. Recollecting himself, Adrien thanks Marinette's parents.

"Thank you, Mr. and Mrs. Dupain-Cheng. You have no idea how much that meant to me up there. You and the others. It made tonight that much better."

Sabine and Tom smile at Adrien. They were very aware of his home life and the lack of love that's shown to the young man. The two always had Marinette invite Adrien over as much as possible as well as encourage him to stay for dinner whenever he could. Sabine and Tom wanted to give as much love to Adrien as they could. And it's not hard to see that Adrien has feelings for their daughter. They hear enough of their daughter talk about her love for him. Hopefully for them, it won't be long before they can count Adrien as their son-in-law. Who are they kidding, they already do in their minds.

Sabine replies, "You're welcome dear. We count you as our family. And please, call us Sabine and Tom. There's no need for last names."

Returning their gestures, Adrien gives them one of his genuine smiles, not a fake model smile.

"Now, since the graduation ceremony is over, I hope you'll be joining us for dinner." Asked Sabine.

"Oh." Adrien becomes stunned. "I-I mean thank you, but I don't want to intrude on you and your family on this day."

"Nonsense, Adrien. Like I said, you are part of this family. We would love for you to join us."

Glancing over to Marinette, Adrien can see the hopefulness in her smile and eyes, the blue orbs shining brightly. With a warm smile, Adrien agrees to the invitation. "I'd love to join you."

Marinette, Sabine, and Tom jumped in glee as they called over the rest of the Dupain and Cheng families to meet Adrien. With quick greetings, Tom and Sabine lead the family back to the Dupain-Cheng residence to celebrate a feast of a graduation dinner. Marinette and Adrien following last with arms embraced.

All gathered and seated within the kitchen and living space area of the home, all sit and eat, talking amongst each other when Tom stands and gathers everyone's attention.

"If I can gather all of your attention, please." Everyone halt on their talking and turn over to look at Tom. "I'd like to thank you all for gathering here today to celebrate our little Marinette on this special day and her next steps on her way to adult hood where she begins her path into fashion." The family shout in happiness as some clap hands, all looking and smiling at Marinette. "I also what to say congratulations to our son, Adrien. It has been an absolute pleasure getting to know you and how proud we are of your successes. Know you are always welcomed here in the Dupain-Cheng home and family." A blush forms along Adrien's face. He's never felt important like this. It was definitely different from being acknowledged due to his fame as a model. This felt nice and welcoming. "From all of us, we wish you two kids the best of luck on your next and new adventure." Finished Tom. Another round of applause and cheering ring through the Dupain-Cheng home. This is what home felt like.

After a full filled hardy celebratory dinner, it was time to get ready for the graduation party that was being held at the Le Grand Paris Hotel.

Adrien told Marinette that he was going to head home to change into a set of comfortable clothing and would return to the bakery so they could walk to the hotel together.

Rushing back to the mansion, Adrien changed into a pair of a nice dark blue jeans, a green t-shirt, and a black jacket that he threw over, zipping the zipper half way. Checking to make sure he had his phone, wallet, and keys, Adrien hopped in his car and drove his way back to Marinette's home.

Arriving back at the bakery, Adrien parked the car in front of the building and walked to the side and up the stairs to the first floor of the home. Knocking on the door, Adrien was let in and greeted by the large family again as he waited for Marinette to come down stairs.

Hearing footsteps descending the stairs, Adrien looked up to see Marinette reaching the bottom and looking over to him. She was dressed in a pair of faded blue shorts, a white t-shirt, and a red jacket zipped half way up. She was beautiful, but what took Adrien's breath away was seeing Marinette's hair down. Out of the entire time he's known her he's never seen her hair down, only ever in her pigtails or a bun. During the past year and a half, it's been in bun, but seeing her hair down was even more attractive. He should see if he can convince her to leave her hair down more often.

"Wow. I've never seen you with your hair down. Y-you look amazing." Stated Adrien nervously, a light blush forming on his cheeks.

Blushing herself, Marinette gives him a shy smile, thanking him for the compliment, "Thank you, Adrien. You look good yourself. Hopefully I'll get to see more of this laid back look during university."

From behind, Sabine walks up to the two. "Let's get a quick picture of you two."

Adrien quickly moves to Marinette's side, both wrapping an arm around each other's waist and smile to the camera, Sabine taking a few pics.

"Alright you two, you better head off. Have fun and be safe." Sabine looks at Adrien. "Adrien, if you feel too tired after the party, you can stay the night here. Marinette has her chaise that you can sleep on. We can't have you falling asleep behind the wheel."

"Thank you, Sabine."

"Now go you two. I'm sure your friends are waiting."

Taking that as an order, Marinette and Adrien wave goodbye to her family and exit through the front doors and down the stairs towards the front of the building where his car is parked.

Being the gentleman that he is, Adrien moves to the passenger door and opens it for Marinette. Giving him an eye roll, Marinette thanks Adrien and slides into the passenger's seat. Closing the door once she was safety inside, Adrien walked around and made his way into the driver's seat. Turing the car on, Adrien drove their way towards the Le Grand Paris.

Arriving at the hotel, Adrien parked the car in a nearby parking lot. Both getting out of the car, Adrien and Marinette walked up to the hotel where Nino and Alya stood waiting by the front.

Seeing their two friends, Alya and Nino run up to the two and give one another hugs.

"Alright, dudes! Let's get this night started!" Shouted Nino.

Walking up to the hotel's entrance, the four enter inside and follow the other seniors into the ball room where the grad party is taking place.

Shuffling through the crowds of students, the four manage to find their fellow classmates all gather around the dance floor. As they walk forward, some of them look over to see the four approaching. Alix being the first one to greet them.

"Hey guys!" yelled Alix, trying to be heard over the loud music.

Everyone greets and welcome each other as all part take in the dancing and music.

"So, are you guys excited for university?" asked Kim. "Cause we're going to have to make college worth the experience."

"Hell yea!" shouts Alya and Nino in unison.

"Awesome!" replied Kim. "Knowing that all my friends are going to University de Miraculous, it'll make college life so much easier knowing I'll have others suffering with me."

As the upbeat music fades, a slower beat song takes its place as some students couple up while others leave the dance floor.

"Well, looks like it's my chance to dance with my girl." Says Kim.

Alix snorts, "As if. You have to woo me first numskull."

"Challenge accepted, but at least give me this one night as a freebee to dance."

Rolling her eyes, Alix gives in for the night and heads with Kim to dance, followed by Nino and Alya, Rose and Juleka, and Ivan and Mylene as they slow dance with one another.

Watching as couples begin to dance, Adrien looks over to Marinette. "So, uh, w-would you like to dance?"

Marinette looks up to see Adrien looking at her, both their eyes staring at each other.

"You would want to dance with me?" asks Marinette.

"Of course, why wouldn't I?" Asked Adrien confusingly.

Shrugging, Marinette replies, "I don't know. I guess I-I just thought you'd want to dance with someone more important than someone like me."

Adrien is stunned. Does she not see how much of an amazing and beautiful of a person she is? _'Why would she think that? She is important. Well, I'll have to prove her wrong.'_

"You are important to me, Marinette. There's no one else I'd rather spend the night and dance with tonight than you. And honestly, I don't want to be hounded and stuck with Chloe or Lila. I don't like them very much and I want to be with someone I truly care about. So please, will you dance with me as my date tonight?"

Marinette blushes from Adrien's comment; he himself blushing as he holds himself together in front of Marinette. He's hoping he doesn't make a fool of himself tonight.

Giving a warm smile, Marinette gives a nod. A smile forming on both of their lips. He grabs her hand and walks her to the middle of the dance floor, standing face to face as they dance to the slow song.

For Marinette, the night couldn't get any better than the moment she's in right now. If it gets better from here, then she'll gladly take it, but for now, she's going to focus on tonight and spending time with her best friend and crush. _'Maybe this means he has some feelings for me. Maybe I have a chance with him after all.'_

Tonight, everyone takes this break to let loose and relax as they celebrate their success of graduating lycée and preparing for college and living as adults with no care.

With graduation completed, summer has officially begun. All four using the time to prepare, relax, and pack for university. They spend a majority of the summer hanging out and partaking in group activities. When they weren't together, Marinette became busy helping her parents in the bakery or working on designs, Adrien suffocating with busy photoshoots and campaigns for his father, Alya working as a part time journalist for a small blog company, and Nino gaining a small following with being a night DJ for certain venues. With the four running around together and working, it wasn't long before the summer was coming to an end and university about to begin.

At the Agreste mansion, Adrien invited Nino over to help him pack some belongings in boxes for the move in for university in a week.

Having another box packed, Nino and Adrien sit on his white couch to take a breather when Nino asks Adrien a question.

"So dude, I'm curious." He looks over at Adrien. "When are you going to confess to Mari?"

Adrien starts from the question. "Why do you keep asking?"

"Because bro, I want you to be happy. You've been avoiding asking Mari out since you came to collége. Just ask her out."

"Nino, you don't understand."

"What don't I understand, Adrien. Enlighten me."

"I'm afraid she'll reject me. She's this amazing, talented…woman now and I've got nothing compared to her." Adrien sinks down further in his couch, exhaling a deep breath.

"Dude, you're being ridiculous. I'm going to tell you right now that you're wrong. You are just as amazing and talented as Mari. I'm telling again, confess to her, take a risk. You'll be surprised by the answer."

"But what if she doesn't."

Nino takes a deep breath. "Alright, I'm going to tell you a secret. If you tell Alya that I told you and she kills me, I'm coming back and haunting your ass."

A chuckle escapes from Adrien's mouth, "What secret?"

"Listen, I love you but you're oblivious." A sound of dejection comes from Adrien. "Sorry, but you are bro. Anyhow, Mari has a huge crush on you too."

Hearing those words caused Adrien to shoot straight up and facing Nino. "Are you serious. I swear to God if you're messing with me, Nino."

Nino raises his hands to silence Adrien. "Dude, chill. I'm being serious. Why else do you think she was stuttering and tripping all around you? You made her that way. Trust me. Ask her out. Mari would be so happy. And just in case if you're worried, it's not because of your status or being a model. I'm telling you, if I have to hear the story how she fell in love with you again…gah, I don't know what I'd do."

A love struck smile forms on Adrien's lips. "Thanks, Nino. I'm glad you told me."

"So, does this encourage you enough to take the risk?"

"Yea, I think it did."

"Good, now let's go. Those boxes are going to fill themselves."

Nino and Adrien fist pump as they stand up from the couch and head back to packing Adrien's belongings. This will be a new beginning for him. He's excited to begin his education in what he wants to do and finally breaking away from his father's control. Only thing left is gaining the hand of his lovely crush.

As the week left of summer flew by, the week of move in for university as finally arrived. When arriving at the University de Miraculous, the campus was crowded with new freshman as students scatter around the dormitories searching for their new apartment.

Signing in and retrieving their own set of keys, Marinette and Alya head up the fourth level of the dormitory where they find their new home for the year. Opening the door, the girls look around at the spacious living room and kitchen, and two individual rooms on each side. Marinette taking the left bedroom and Alya taking the right bedroom.

Behind them both their families enter with boxes as everyone starts bringing up all their belongings. Together, they managed to make their apartment homely. Alya and her parents made her room like back home, but with more of a reporter and journalist feel. Newspaper articles and printed articles of crime, disasters, and mysteries pinned along the walls, along with some band posters. Multiple recording devices set up by her computer desktop and laptop. Marinette and her parents made her room similar to her old room back at the bakery but more like a mini fashion office. Fabrics laid against the wall, her manikins against the same side of the wall, her sewing machine and kits set up in the corner on its own little table, and Jagged Stone posters. In all, it took the two families about three to four hours to get the entire apartment set up. Not bad for two families.

On the same level, in another hallway, Adrien and Nino finished setting their room up. Without anybody on his side, Adrien thankfully had the help of Nino's family to help set up their apartment together. Their apartment was the same set up like Marinette's and Alya's. Unlike their room, the boys had less kitchen items, but plenty for the boys. In Nino's room, he had a majority of his walls covered in band and popular DJ posters and some records hanging up as well. On his desk, Nino had his computer set up with two monitors set up with all his recording programs and next to his computer he had another table set up with all his recording devices and DJ equipment. Across the room, Adrien had his room set up fairly simple but homelier than his room back at his father's mansion. With two tables, Adrien set up his computer with all three monitors, one specifically set up for his games consoles. And along his walls just like Nino, he has some band posters hanging up, a good majority being Jagged Stone.

With both their apartments set up, all four excused themselves from their families for the freshman orientation presentation being held at one of the auditoriums at the university. While they sat in orientation, their families waited in their apartments. Thankfully, it was still early in the day. They wouldn't have to worry about losing their move in day stuck in orientation.

After an hour and a half of listening to the presentation, the freshmen were released and exited the auditorium. Moving through the crowded campus, all four made their way back to the dormitories to meet back up with their families. When they returned and texting their parents' half way back, they found their families waiting near the front entrance of the dorms.

Letting their kids have the rest of the day to navigate the university, the parents say their goodbyes.

Marinette's parents take turns wrapping her in hugs.

Her father still holding her close, "Take care, kiddo. Be safe and careful."

"Of course, papa."

"Remember, if you need anything at all you can always call us." Adds Sabine.

"I know, maman."

Looking over to his side, Tom sees Adrien standing a few feet aside, him shuffling his feet and kicking pebbles. A hearty chuckles escapes the large man and shouts to Adrien, "What are you doing over there, son?"

Adrien looks up startled. "Sorry. I didn't want to interrupt and get in the way." Replies Adrien nervously. He wasn't part of any of their families and didn't want to get in anyone's way regardless.

A sweet smile spreads across her face as she turns and looks at Adrien. "Sweetheart, you are part of this family. There's no need to be alone."

"That's right. Now get over here." Adds Tom.

Breathless, Adrien's face grows warm as red crosses his face and walks his way over to the Dupain-Cheng's. Standing in front of them, Adrien gets embraced by Sabine. "We're proud of you. Good luck on your studies." Sabine places her hands on Adrien's cheeks as she lowers his head down and places a motherly kiss on his forehead. "And remember, if you need any homemade baked goods or food, you know where to find us."

Moving aside, Tom takes her place and Tom envelopes the young man in a bear hug. Filling some air get squeezed out of his lungs, Adrien couldn't help but enjoy the warmth as he tries to return the hug as best as he can. Setting Adrien back on his feet, Tom releases Adrien from the hug.

"We're proud of you, Adrien. If there is anything you need, please don't hesitate to ask. Okay?"

Giving a nod, Adrien replies, "Of course, Tom."

"Oh and one more thing." Continued Tom.

"Yes?"

Placing a hand on Adrien's shoulder, Tom gives him a warming smile. "Please look after my daughter for me while you guys are here. I don't trust these freshmen guys and there's no one else I trust than you."

"Papa!" Marinette couldn't believe her father was doing this. And to Adrien! She stands on the side of her mother as her face grows red from a blush due to her father's statement, Sabine placing a hand over her mouth to try and cover the laughing.

For Adrien, he doesn't mind one bit. To him, Marinette is everything. With everything she's done for him during the past four years, he couldn't help but fall in love with the girl. Now being in university, he just needs to find the opening to confess his feelings, giving him more of a reason to get her protected. For all its worth, Adrien vows to not let Sabine and Tom down.

With a genuine smile, Adrien answers, "You can count me, Tom. I'll watch over, Marinette."

Giving a pat on Adrien's back, Tom and Sabine say one more goodbye to the two as they head off back to the bakery. Shortly after they leave, Alya's and Nino's family depart as well.

"So-" drawls Alya, everyone looking over to her. "What do you all want to do now?"

"Well duh. We live it up tonight!" Shouted Nino.

All laughing, they begin making their way back up towards their apartments to talk about plans for the evening. Maybe call and invite their fellow friends for a night to party. It's not like you are young forever.

It's university, it's the time to make the most of it. It's the beginning of making mistakes, having fun, and most of all, a journey to college shenanigans!


	2. Meet Your Residence Don

Rough Housing Chapter Two: Meet Your Residence Don

Walking through the electronic sliding doors of the dorm's entrance, the four enter the large area of the lobby. The lobby was nice in appearance. The front desk on one side where students could check out rental equipment, movies, games, pay rent, and work orders for any issues that occur in residents' rooms. Across from the front desk in the other corner of the lobby stood two couches and two chairs, and a television to keep those waiting entertained.

Seeing the security guard situated near the entrance, the four take out their IDs and display them to the security guard to ensure that they were residents of the building. Giving the young adults a nod, the four thank the officer and continue their way across the lobby towards the courtyard.

Exiting through one of the lobby doors, they enter into the nearest first floor hallway and make their way towards the elevator. Stepping in the elevator, the four head up to the fourth floor, arriving on the south/east side of the building.

Hearing the ding of the elevator, everyone exits onto the fourth floor as Marinette and Alya lead the boys towards the south hallway where their apartment's located.

"Where are your rooms located?" Asked Marinette to the two boys, both her and Alya curious on how far their two other group members were situated.

Adrien was the first to respond to Marinette's question. "Our room is located on the north side of the fourth floor. So not too far you ladies."

"That's good to know. Now I don't have to worry about traveling to far to get to Nino." Said Alya.

"I wonder why?" Said Adrien, looking at Alya as he wiggles his eyebrows.

"I love you, Adrien, but I will slap that sunshine goodness out of you." Replies Alya playfully. "I'm sure you're smart enough to know why I'm glad yours and Nino's apartment is close."

A shiver and cringe of a feeling shoots through Adrien's body. If he's speaking truthfully, he doesn't even want to begin moving towards that area of conversation.

"Fair enough, Alya. I just don't want to go towards that area of discussion." Was all Adrien offers in return.

Chuckling, Alya and the others continue their way down the hallway, moving around other student residents and parents when all four hear a voice behind them greet them with a tone of sweetness to their voice.

"Hello!"

Turning around, the four friends look to see a young woman, just slightly taller than Marinette. She was beautiful young lady with bright blue eyes, close to Marinette's blue but a shade or two darker, a fair tan skin tone, and brownish red hair (mahogany red). She looked like a sweet little thing. A bright smile on her face. She had to be no more than two years older from them.

"I hope you four have moved in nicely and made yourselves comfortable as well as getting acquainted with the dormitory."

All four give the young woman a smile and nod.

"I'm glad. Now, it's probably best that I introduce myself. My name is Tikki. I'm the RA that watches over the south and east wing of the fourth floor. May I ask your names?"

Taking the initiative to answer first, Adrien politely response, "My name is Adrien." Pointing to his friends in order, "And this is Marinette, Alya, and Nino."

Giving a bright smile to the four, Tikki radiates in joy and excitement. "Well, it's a pleasure to meet you four. What majors are we to expect you four going into?"

This form of discussion wasn't new for Tikki. It was part of the duties as an RA to get to know the residents of the dormitory. Besides most of the RAs, Tikki found meeting new residents, a majority being incoming freshman, found it thrilling to learn about the new students and what kind of career paths they decide to travel on.

Then again, how could one not talk to a Tikki as she looks to always be a ray of sunshine. Marinette, Alya, and Nino feel like Tikki outshines Adrien of his sweetness and purity. Never thought anyone could beat the sunshine child. Well, they found to be wrong.

Blinking away from their short mental block, Marinette takes her turn to respond for her friends. "I'm majoring into fashion and interior design with a minor in business, Adrien is majoring in physics with a minor in teaching, Alya is majoring in journalism with a minor in business as well, and Nino is majoring in recording arts as well as minoring in business."

Tikki claps her hands a few times in a joyous moment, her smile growing. "Oh how exciting. All those majors sound thrilling and fun. As for me, I'm majoring in history and archeology with a minor in teaching since I'm not sure whether I want to teach but it never hurts to have it under your belt. I look forward to learning more about your four. Are all of you residents of the south and east floor?"

"No." Replied Marinette. She points to herself and Alya, "Alya and I are" -pointing to Adrien and Nino- "but Adrien and Nino's room is located in the north side of the fourth floor."

Tikki's smile turns to a grin when she hears the information of Adrien and Nino being located in the north side of the fourth floor.

"The north side, huh? Well, you boys will definitely enjoy your RA. He can be quite the interesting character but he's an amazing friend once you take the opportunity to get to know him. He'll act grumpy but it's really his mask to prevent with dealing with residents he finds annoying, but he can be serious if the moment calls for it. He's my best friend and boyfriend, my partner as we both look after the entire fourth floor. Your RA's name is Plagg. Trust me when I say it won't be hard to miss him. He's a tall young man" -Tikki points to Adrien- "similar to your height. Fair skin, black cat color hair, and green eyes. To make it easier for you, Plagg repetitively smells like Camembert. It's not the greatest smell but you learn to live with it."

"Good to know." Chuckles Nino.

Looking at her watch wrapped around her wrist, Tikki looks to see the hallways still crowded with students and parents.

"Well then, I don't want to take more of your time and I probably should get back to seeing if any students and parents are in need of help. I'm sure you four have plans and I wouldn't want to keep you from them. It was a pleasure taking the moment to meet all of you and I'm looking forward to getting to know you more. If any of you are in need of anything, you can find me at my room in S401. You four have a great day."

Turning around, Tikki walks down the hallway towards a family needing assistance as Marinette and the others continue to her and Alya's room a few doors down. Once they reach the door, Marinette inserts her key card, hearing the locks unlock, opening the door when they hear Tikki calling out a second time.

"Oh, and one more thing."

Everyone looks back at Tikki and wait for her to continue.

"There's a floor meeting for the fourth floor tonight at six this evening. We'll be in the courtyard and going over the dorm rules and such. See you guys later."

With that said, Tikki continues her way towards the family and the four enter inside the apartment.

Once everyone enters inside, Marinette closes the door behind them as the other three head straight for the couches.

Walking into the living room herself, Marinette takes a seat next to Adrien while Alya sits beside Nino. Sitting closest to the coffee table, Alya reaches for the tv remote and turns on the television. Flipping through multiple channels until stumbling upon a popular series that everyone agreed upon.

The nice thing that came with ability to stay at this particular dormitory is that all the apartment rooms came fully furnished. Along with utilities, a flat screen television set in the living room, and cable both in the living room and individual bedrooms. Honestly, it was very well set up for a dormitory. And it doesn't hurt to have all of this while being a freshman.

With the television on in the background, Alya turns to the others and brings up a conversation about planning a get together party.

"I figured while we're all sitting here, I want to try and use this time to plan a get together party for tonight. You know with all our friends from collége and lycée. I wasn't thinking of anything big, just bog enough for all of us, you know simple for now. Don't really want to take the chance to ruin our new apartment when we just moved in."

"That would be awesome. It has been a whole summer since we've seen everyone. Of course, we wouldn't have everyone here. Who is it; Alix, Kim, Nathanael, Max, Rose, Juleka, Rose, Ivan, and Mylene that all ended up here at the same university as us?" Responded Nino.

"Yea. Though, I think Sabrina is here too." Added Marinette.

"What?" Asked Alya and Nino in surprised unison.

"I thought she was with Chloe at the University de Akuma?" Continued Alya.

"Oh no. She ditched Chloe once she had the chance and official took a stand calling out Chloe's controlling and manipulative ways." Adrien, Nino, and Alya look at Marinette with startled expressions. They had no idea that Sabrina would actually escape the clutches of the she-devil herself. "From the last time I talked to her, which was during the summer actually when she stopped by the bakery on morning in which we got into a small conversation. But anyways, Sabrina told me that she was also going to attend here and is majoring in law or something related to justice where she's aiming to be a lawyer."

"Wow. That's some sick shit right there." Nino was the one to speak. "I'm proud of her. To be honest, I always felt like Sabrina could be a fun girl to hang out with, but being stuck with Chloe completely prevented her from spreading her wings to truly enjoy a good time. If you all agree, I think we should expand the invite to Sabrina. Give her the chance to catch up on what she missed with actual friends."

"I think that would be a great idea. I'm sure Sabrina would appreciate the thought of us extending our circle to include her." Agreed Marinette. "Though I think it would be best that we plan the get together party for another night. Since it is move in this whole week, people will be exhausted and probably busy with family. Plus, we our floor meeting with Tikki and the other RA in a bit. Probably best to plan another night."

"I think Marinette has a good point." Said Adrien. "Personally, I don't think I have it in me to plan a party after moving in. Besides, posted somewhere in one of the hallways, I saw a flyer about a party along with other activities for the entire week of move in. If I remember correctly, I positive that the party is tonight for all the residents down in the courtyard tonight."

"Oooohhh, now that sounds amazing!" Glee Alya. "Okay, we'll move our own party for another night. Which is a good decision since it'll give us more time to prep and plan a trip to collect alcohol and snacks, and whatever else we decide later on. This exciting. I can't wait."

"Alright, calm down, Alya. It's not like we haven't thrown a party to the same level before." Said Marinette. Remembering the crazy and chaotic party they through at her house during their last semester of senior. She was more glad that Alya's parents were gone for a short vacation meeting family.

"Yea, yea. Whatever you say, Mari." Was all Alya had to say in response as she stands up and walks her way towards their kitchen. Thinking of food, Nino stands up from the couch and follows his girlfriend into the kitchen to retrieve a beverage to quench his thirst.

While those two search the kitchen, back on the couch, Marinette and Adrien readjust in comfort and turn their attention to the television, their full focus on the show playing in front of them. Marinette sits back with her hands resting in her lap as Adrien spreads his arms along the top of the couch.

In the moment of relaxation and as if on reflex, Adrien slides his right arm from the location on top of the couch and drops down to rest around Marinette's shoulders.

Feeling the pressure and weight around her shoulders; keeping her body and head facing forward, Marinette lowers her eyes to gaze that the added weight was indeed what she expected it to be. Seeing Adrien's arm around her shoulders brings a smile on her lips. Trying her hardest to remain relaxed while internally freaking out.

Now, it's not like Marinette and Adrien haven't snuggled before. During their years of lycée, Adrien would appear multiple times at the Dupain-Cheng's house where Adrien would seek comfort from issues consisting with his father. Being the sweet and kind person she is, Marinette always opened her home to Adrien where in consisted giving him a good hearty homemade dinner with her and her parents, and then usually resulted to snuggling and watching movies where Adrien could just relax and try to bypass everything that happened that upset or destressed him previously.

She's had Adrien put his arms around her shoulders before, even with the memory of his arms around her waist at their graduation, but for some reason having his arm around her shoulder right now felt completely different.

' _Oh my god. I can't believe Adrien has his arm resting around my shoulder. Is this really happening? There's no way he would purposely do this, right?'_

Beside her, Adrien was reacting just as much like Marinette with the internal freak out. _'I can't believe I did that. I have my arm around Marinette's shoulders. Holy shit. Okay, okay. She hasn't pushed me or my arm away yet. Does this mean she's okay with this? Dammit! I'm not sure what to do!'_

Thinking of multiple possibilities of what this one action meant, Marinette begins to hear Alya's voice in the back of her head about taking risks. She remembers having that discussion with her during the summer about taking risks and not be afraid when it comes to your happiness. And Alya was right, she always was. And she did agree that she'd give it a go once they entered university.

Well, here it goes. Calming herself down and taking a quiet deep breath, Marinette takes her bold move and slowly leans against Adrien, moving closer until their bodies were touching. She pushes her luck further by resting her head on top of his shoulder.

' _I can't believe I did it!'_ Gazing her eyes up to sneak a peek at Adrien, Marinette notices Adrien's attention remaining on the tv in front of them but what caught her attention most was the redness covering his cheeks…actually, look more like his entire face. _'Is – is Adrien blushing? No way. Maybe I can work with this. Alright, from here on out, no more of the nervous Marinette from lycée.'_

If it couldn't get any better, once she leant closer to him, Marinette could feel Adrien reflectively tighten his hold around her. _'Holy shit! I can't believe Mari is leaning against me. What does this mean?! Does this mean she likes me?! I wasn't expecting this when I agreed to taking risks. Nino!'_

Keeping his focus on the television, Adrien's eyes widen further when he felt Marinette move and press herself closer against him. The blush on his face only to grow a little darker. Marinette felt lucky at the moment that Adrien couldn't see her own blush.

From the kitchen, Nino and Alya watch on at the two, their own grins taking place along their face. Quiet snickering only occurring once they saw Adrien's first reaction.

Nino quietly turns to Alya, "Babe, did you see Adrien's face? Poor dude looks like he doesn't know what to do."

"I know. I didn't think he'd actually ever make a move. He never did in lycee."

"You'd have to thank me for that, Al. I told my bro he had to start taking risks if he didn't want to lose Mari to someone else. He said he'd do it, but I was afraid he was lying."

"Well, I think he proved you wrong. Plus, it appears our Mari is finally flirting back as well. Interesting enough, I told her something similar about taking risks."

"Now that those two have started taking the steps, does this mean we can finally start that betting pool?"

"Oh sweetie, you know it. I'll text the others now."

"This is going to be so sweet." Nino takes a sip of his drink while Alya sends a group text about meeting up with the others. Hopefully her and Nino will be able to ditch the two oblivious children to meet up with their other friends.

When six rolled around that evening, all four exited Marinette and Alya's apartment and began heading their way towards the courtyard where the floor meeting was to take place.

Taking the hallway down to the elevator and down to the first floor, all four of them exit the hallway that led to the outside and made their way to the courtyard. Reaching the general area, everyone could see other student residents gathering around the selected area. Everyone crowded and secluded in their own little groups talking or playing simple games with one another.

With the amount of students scattered around the area, they search for any available spot to sit.

Glancing around, all four notice some small space openings near the back corner of the courtyard where a section of a small cement wall houses a small area of bushes and flowers.

Moving along the maze of students, Nino finds an open spot on the grass in the corner and ushers Alya over to sit beside him. Wrapping his arm around her waist once she sat beside him. Looking to the small concrete bed housing the garden, Adrien moves and settles on the top of the cold cement wall.

Looking beside him, Adrien watches as Mari remains standing facing the courtyard overlooking the other students. With as congested as the courtyard is, he could see there wasn't much available seating which caused him to take action on the next best thing.

"Uh, Mari?"

Marinette looks behind over her shoulder to Adrien. "Yes?"

Taking a deep breath, Adrien swallows his nerves as he stares into her addicting bluebell eyes.

"Since there's not much available space to sit…you can s-sit on my lap…i-if you want." Says Adrien while trying his damn near hardest to refrain the blush that's attempting to creep along his face. Then again, how was he supposed to act when you just offered your crush to sit in your lap.

Marinette's shoulders stiffen from the words that uttered from her crushes mouth. She knows very well that there's not much space to sit in the courtyard, but receiving that offer was un-expecting, and just the thought of sitting in Adrien's lap sounded amazing.

Attempting to hide and force down the blush threatening to appear on her face, she looks at Adrien fully. "A-are you sure? I don't want you to feel uncomfortable or forced to feel obligated because there's now available seating." She had no idea what had gotten into her. She just promised herself that she wouldn't be nervous anymore. Complete fail at her first sentence.

Adrien rubs the back of his neck with his hand as he looks at Marinette shyly. "I assure you, Mari. Out of anyone I know, you are the one that could never make me feel uncomfortable." He stated confidently.

Offering him a sweet, shy smile, Marinette gives him a nod and walks over to Adrien. Sitting himself up and shifting into a comfortable, relaxing position, he reaches for Marinette's hand, which she gladly gives him, and pulls her towards him. Turning around, Marinette leans down and sits on Adrien's lap until she rested against part of his chest, her body in a partial sideway position.

With the height of the cement wall, both their legs dangle freely as Adrien wraps his arms around Marinette's waist to ensure she wouldn't slip. Not that she would or just because he really wanted to hold her close. That would be just…what, awkward?

Marinette twists her head to look at Adrien still holding her sweet smile. "Thank you."

"Anytime." Adrien muttered softly, falling victim to her wondrous eyes again.

As if a dome surrounded them, silence fell between them as they stared at one another adoringly. The force between them growing heavy, both unknowingly gaze at the other's lips. Adrien felt drawn at the soft, curved, and fully pink of Marinette's lips. He didn't even feel himself glide his tongue along his lips, imagining what her lips could possibly taste like.

The force drawing stronger, both unknowingly begin leaning towards the other, lips coming closer in contact when a loud feminine voice rung out through the courtyard.

"HELLO EVERYONE!"

Marinette and Adrien jerk back in retreat, looking at one another, red faced as they turn their attention to the new presence as everyone look to see Tikki in the center with a man beside her of the same age. To the main four, they were sure it must be the other RA, Plagg.

"Good evening everyone! Thank you all for coming to our floor meeting. I can assure you that we'll make this as fast as possible as I'm sure a lot of you are still trying to move in and unpacking. So to start off, I would like to introduce myself. My name is Tikki. I'm the resident assistant that looks over the south and east side of the halls. So if you need anything you can find me in S401." Posing her hand towards her partner, "And beside me is my partner, Plagg."

Taking that as his cue, Plagg introduces himself.

"Evening everyone. Like my partner had mentioned, my name's Plagg. I'm the resident assistant of the fourth floor as well. I look after the west and north side. If any of you need anything you can find me in room N405."

Not always the talker, Plagg looks at Tikki in which she takes in as her cue to lead again and explain what they had to.

"For this meeting, we wanted to go through some of the safety and rules here at the dormitory. First off, these are non-smoking buildings. If you must smoke or whatever, please do it off the premises of the property. If at all you smoke in your apartment and we are called up, it will result in a write up, documenting everything we see and find as a result. We can't confirm what the consequences will be as it's the decision of the managers of the dormitory and the school. So keep that in mind. As for alcohol, we know a majority of you are of age. All that we ask in accordance of alcohol is that all of you drink responsibly. It would also be in your best interest to ensure that if there is any alcohol in your room that there is no one underage with you. If we are called and find anyone underage, it will result with everyone written up. For whatever reason should there be an emergency to arise and you need medical help, please don't hesitate to come to me and Plagg. We are here to ensure all your safety. Both Plagg and I know it's university, it's the time of your life to explore and have fun. All that we ask is that you all are careful and take it safely and don't hesitate to come to us for help."

Plagg steps up and begins speaking. "Basically in simpler terms, we both want you all to have fun, just don't be stupid about it."

Tikki turns and looks at Plagg with a serious expression, a brow raised. Plagg just mouths _'what?'_ to her with a shrug of his shoulders.

Giving off a huff, Tikki shakes her head and stares back at the students to continue her speech.

"We also expect you all to get along with one another. If you have any issues with your roommates or neighbors, we expect you to act like the adults you are and attempt to solve the situation yourselves. If the issue however doesn't get resolved, then feel free to come to either Plagg and I, and we'll help and try to solve the situation. We're basically a big family where this dorm is to be a friendly community. As for a curfew, there is no curfew. Just make sure you have your key cards and ID's to get back into the building. There are a lot more rules, but we know you all are busy. So please, take the time to read all the information and rules from our bulletin board that can be located by my room or Plagg's room. So without further delay, Plagg and I are happy to have you as our residents."

"Like wise. And before you all leave, we would like to mention that this entire week before school starts up next week on Tuesday, we as in all the staff here are holding activities and events to have fun and meet others. For tonight, we have our casino and dance night beginning at eight in the gym or auditorium…or whatever you want to call it, ballroom, whatever. The dancing will be held in there while the casino games will be scattered throughout the courtyard with a bar serving non-alcohol version drinks. For tomorrow, there will be a hike where we'll take residents to the nearest countryside for the hiking trails. In the evening we have a battle of the bands show where upper classmen will play it out for you. For Wednesday, it'll be a shopping spree. Some of us will take students to the nearest mall and grocery stores to stock up on whatever it is you still need. So make sure you make a list. On Thursday, we got tickets for the whole dormitory to watch the France's soccer game." All the students perked up. Who would have thought they'd get all these awesome opportunities in events? "As for Friday through Monday, that's your free day to prepare for your classes. We will hold a campus tour of the university on Saturday for any of you who want help finding your classes. So I think that covers it for you guys." Added Plagg.

"Thank you all again for coming and enjoy the rest of your evening. We hope to see all of you tonight to have fun." Tikki stated lastly as students began standing up and making their way back to either their rooms or other locations of the dorms.

Tikki and Plagg waved all the students off and turned around to head back towards the main office and lobby area to meet up with the other staff members to finish up the last remaining tasks for the casino and dance night.

With all the students trickling from the courtyard, a good majority of the fourth floor residents were heading back towards their apartments.

Taking the stairs this time, all four enter the fourth floor through the south east staircase and watch as the entire hallways were congested with students. Squeezing their way through, Marinette and Alya split Adrien and Nino when the two girls bump into a group of three girls.

"I'm so sorry." Apologized Marinette.

The girl turns around to look at Marinette and Alya, the girl's friends turning around as well. The girl that Marinette bumped into gave her a smile. "It's alright. The hallways pretty crowded. So no harm done. We were just trying to make our way through. I'm assuming you two are doing the same?"

"Yes, actually. Our room is at the end. Room S414." Responded Marinette. A smile on her face as well, feeling grateful that the three girls weren't upset.

"No kidding. Our room is S413 across from you. We can make our way down there together." The girl replied.

Giving a nod, Marinette and Alya follow the three other girls as they introduce each other and zigzag through the maze of students.

Back near the staircase, Adrien and Nino stood near a corner talking to a small group of girls and boys. They figured might as well make some new friends and get to know your neighbors or fellow residents. Surprisingly, Adrien and Nino found out that the group they were having a conversation with lived in the north side of the fourth floor, making it easier to continue conversations through different topics.

As the group were in the midst of their discussion, Adrien couldn't help but gaze up from the group and glance over down the south hallway to check on Marinette and Alya. They haven't decided their plans yet, but wouldn't doubt that the four of them would relax in one of their apartments until the event started.

When he caught sight of their figures, Adrien noticed that the two were speaking to another three girls, all looking like they were getting along fine.

Until Adrien noticed a group of five boys turning their glances at Marinette and the others. Just seeing the way those guys were eyeing Marinette and the others made Adrien's neck bristle. _'How dare they stare at Marinette like that!'_ The thought growling through Adrien's head.

Taking notice of Adrien's behavior, Nino looks at his friend and then follows his gaze until they feel on Alya, Marinette, and some other girls. Seeing the group of boys heading towards the girls.

In mid conversation, the group of boys gather beside the group of girls and cuts into their conversation.

"Hey, ladies." Greeted one of the boys.

All the girls cease their conversation and all turn to look at the group of boys.

"You ladies heading to the casino and dance night tonight?" Asked one of the other boys.

"As a matter of fact we are." Responded Alay, and hint of annoyance on her tongue.

"Then how about you lovely ladies accompany us gents as our dates?"

Alya snorts and chuckles, "Sorry; but some of us are already taken."

Giving a smirk, one of the boys turns their gaze towards Marinette. He rests one of his arms against the wall and leans towards Marinette's space.

From across the hall in the corner, a growl escapes through Adrien's lips. Which didn't escape earshot from Nino.

"Dude, did you seriously just growl?" Asked Nino.

"Yes." Grunted Adrien, his teeth clamping further together tightly.

"Are you jealous?" Continued Nino.

"No." Drawled out Adrien.

"Bro, don't deny it."

"Fine. Though I'm more agitated than anything. No one gets in _my_ girl's space."

"Yet, she's not _your_ girl. This is exactly why I told you not to wait and why you should have done it years ago. I warned you that others would start taking notice."

The two boys watched at the one boy in front of Marinette rested his other hand on the other side of Marinette. Leaning slightly closer. Adrien could see the uncomfortableness on Marinette's face. The entire action only drew another growl from Adrien. ' _Oh hell no! No man gets into my lady's personal space!'_

"May I make a suggestion?" Adrien's attention snaps to the girl beside him, drawing Nino's attention as well.

Everyone looks at the girl waiting for her to continue.

"If you love that girl so much, you better make your move and show those competitors that your girl is taken and how to treat a lady."

The girl gives Adrien a smirk and wink.

Confused at first, everything sinks in as a mischievous grin forms on Adrien's lips and eyes. If this was his chance to take risks, Adrien gladly took it.

Rushing off from Nino and the group, Adrien slips through the crowded hallway with ease. Nino was impressed, it was like his friend was nothing but mist as he glided through the crowds. He had to say, Nino felt like this was going to be a fascinating moment to witness.

Gaining distance towards Marinette's location, Adrien calls out, "Marinette."

Hearing her name and the familiar voice, Marinette shifts under the eyes of the man in from of her and slips pass him as she moves towards the center of the hallway waiting for Adrien to reach her. Waiting, Marinette kept her gaze on her crush until he stops in front of her, his eyes piercing down to hers.

"A-adrien." Asked Marinette dazedly.

Emerald eyes bore on Bluebell as Adrien made his decision without hesitation. This will demonstrate to those vultures of boys and any other boy that's witnessing this as Adrien claim's what's his.

Raising his hands up, Adrien places his hands on Marinette's cheeks, rubbing them soothingly while looking deeply into her eyes. Nothing but love sparkling and glistening through his pupils that he prays she can see too.

Everything moved quickly. Without any chance of backing out, Adrien raises Marinette's head up and crashes his lips together with hers. The warmth of her lips was gratifying as he pressed further and feeling her respond in return. Feeling victorious, Adrien's desired word is the only word flowing through his senses. And it felt oh so good.

' _MINE.'_


	3. CasinoDance Night

The overall feeling was overwhelmingly pleasant. He wasn't sure how long he and Marinette were kissing, but he honestly couldn't care. A moment that he wouldn't give up for anything. He'd give anything to remain in this pleasant bliss.

Oh how her lips were soft Adrien thought. With the unknown time frame since he started kissing her, Adrien couldn't even pin point when they started moving their lips with one another. Oh how heavenly this was all becoming for him as Marinette's smell filled his nose and how much of her taste he was sure filling his mouth.

Feeling the pressure against his lips, the notion of reality finally begins surfacing as Adrien finally begins to realize that he is actually kissing his crush, only to float higher on cloud nine knowing Marinette has been responding the kiss throughout the entire ordeal.

Though, this whole moment was causing a victory party in Adrien's head.

' _Ha ha yes! She's kissing back! FUCK YES! Take a look at the winner asshole! My Lady!'_

That risk was worth it! Adrien smiles in the kiss, humming with pleasure as the warmth from their lip lock state continues to flow through his entire body. This right here is what he wished he had the chance to have during their lycée years. Actually, he takes that back. It should have been back in collége.

Sinking further into the small embrace between each other, Adrien slides his hands down to Marinette's waist and pulls her closer. Marinette remains her hands on his chest, only to grip tighter on his jacket.

As for Marinette, she doesn't know whether this is a dream or not, but she surely wishes this blissful moment doesn't end. She waited far too long for this chance to occur. Now, it's time to up the bliss a few notches.

Exhaling a large amount of pent up air through her nose, Marinette slowly begins to move her lips with a little more need. It's still slow, nothing fierce or forced. The perfect amount to show the other that they are enjoying it. The two don't want to corrupt what they started or ruin any chances, focusing solely on the passion of the kiss. Both Adrien and Marinette want the other to feel the love that each are putting towards their kiss.

Only if their brains can actually process the moment that is.

Confident that his action sufficed, Adrien breaks the kiss and leans his forehead against Marinette's. Their faces lean close, both breathing deeply as they try to recover from the entire action that just took place for what felt like ten minutes. Only for the entire ordeal taking the span of two minutes.

The two spacing out in their own little worlds.

The scent and taste of Marinette penetrating Adrien's entire senses. _'She tasted so sweet and smelt absolutely amazing. It's like she's a walking bakery.'_

Still dazed and spaced out, Alya is still standing on the side near the wall, mouth hung open with a mix of a grin. With everything that happened in front of her, Alya couldn't believe that the whole action between Marinette and Adrien actually occurred right in front of her. She honestly thought she was dreaming at first.

I mean, how would you react when your desired couple pairing finally came true and one that you've been waiting for to happen during the past four to five years!

Her grim growing wider, Alya raises her fists up in the air as she releases the loudest praise and relief throughout the hallway.

"OH MY GOD! YES! SO FUCKING YES! MY SHIP HAS FINALLY SAILED!"

The girls yelling couldn't even disturb Adrien and Marinette's dazed state. Alya turned and ran down the hallway towards the spot where her boyfriend continued to stand there speechless and amazed.

Nino couldn't believe that his best friend actually went and gone done did it. His bud had the balls and took the fucking risk. He felt so proud.

He watched as Alya made her way towards him, the smile on her face still apparent as she approached her boyfriend.

"Babe, they did it! They finally kissed!" Alya squealed and jumping excitingly on her toes.

"I know! I'm so proud of Adrien. I'm proud of them both. They…they did it!" Said Nino.

Alya wipes a fake tear from her eye. "Our babies finally grown up. I'm such a proud parent right now."

"I have to say, babe. If you really want to know the reason why Adrien acted and responded the way he did, you'd be surprised or maybe even happy that our boy, Adrien was jealous that the guy was getting up in Mari's space." Confirmed Nino.

"Ha! I knew sunshine boy was a jealous type. Those guys left when they realized that Adrien wasn't letting go of Marinette so soon. I mean that kiss was definitely locked tight."

"And if you want to know too, this new friend of ours was the one to challenge Adrien to make a move." Nino chuckled, still giddy from the entire event.

Alya turns to the girl mentioned, offering a welcoming smile. A girl about her height, blue eyes and blonde hair that was falling freely down.

"For what you did, you definitely are a friend in my book. You have no idea how much my man, Nino and I have been trying to get those two to confess their adoration for one another. I thank you."

The blonde girl returns the smile, "Don't worry about it. I was rather impressed myself on the outcome that I just witnessed. I'm sure I couldn't even begin to imagine what the two of you must have dealt with when it came to those two. You two are saints for having to deal with such thing."

A groan escapes from Nino, "You have no idea. It was horrible to watch."

"I have to ask, what's you name friend?" Asked Alya, holding her hand out.

Grabbing Alya's hand and shaking, the girl replies, "Aurore."

"It's nice to meet you, Aurore. I'm Ayla." Alya points to her boyfriend. "I'm Nino's girlfriend."

"Oh, I'm so sorry for you, dear." Aurore jokes, winking at Alya.

Alya chuckles as Nino felt betrayed. "Hey!" Replied Nino.

"You're fine, babe. I still love you." Alya turns back to Aurore. "Thank you again for pushing our friend. Unfortunately, you'll have to excuse Nino and I, we have some friends to relay what happened between-" Alya glances back at Adrien and Marinette, "-those two."

Aurore and her friends glance back at the two love birds. "Of course. I wish your friends luck. Hopefully we'll all run into each other again."

Alya offers another smile, "So do we. Again, it was nice meeting you."

"Likewise." Aurore responded, a smile on her face.

Alya and Nino say their goodbyes and head off down the other hallway towards north side of the dormitory and the third floor. They have discussions that need to be informed amongst their friends.

And some waging and betting to begin.

With the amount of time that passed, the hallway was very well cleared with only Adrien and Marinette the ones remaining in front of her apartment.

Returning to reality, Adrien's breathing regulates as the lingering reminiscence of kissing Marinette still hovers over his lips. He takes the moment to glance down at Marinette, watching as her eyes are still closed and her breathing falling in a calming syncing motion.

She was so beautiful, thought Adrien. He would be thrilled to return in that blissful memory.

Watching, Marinette's eyes flutter open as she takes the moment to regain her surrounding, slowly moving her gaze up to glance at the emerald eyes staring back at her.

The silence that still lingered between them, Marinette finds her voice to break the quietness that laid between them.

"Adrien?" Marinette mumbled quietly. His name almost sounding that of a whisper. Though it was loud enough for him to hear.

He gazes his surroundings, making note that all the residents that were previously in the hallway was now vacant other than the two of them.

"Adrien?" Her voice slightly louder, snapping Adrien back to the girl in front of him.

Her eyes were soft as they stared at each other. A faint red blush making home on her cheeks, no doubt there being one on his as well.

As Adrien stared at her, the memory of him reaching for Marinette and leaning in to kiss her floods his mind. He felt like an asshole, no better than the other guy for forcing his lips on hers. The shock of revelation on his action seeping through.

"Oh God. Marinette, I'm so sorry. I just forcibly kissed you without your consent. Fuck, I-I'm sorry."

Feeling disgraced, Adrien lowers his head and looks down to the floor. He didn't want to look at her. Adrien didn't want to take the chance at seeing the disappointment in those blue eyes of hers. The chance that he screwed up the opportunity to be with Marinette was high.

Marinette reached her hand up and caressed Adrien's left cheek. Calmingly, she rubs her thumb along his cheek bone. "Hey, look at me."

Lifting his head more, Adrien moves those green eyes of his until he's looking into her blue ones.

"You don't have to apologize, alright." Continues Marinette. A warming smile then takes place on her lips; eyes shining with love and overall affection. She loves this man so much. Hearing him apologize for what he felt like was a mistake and invasion of space just made her heart flutter. In honesty, Marinette was thankful that Adrien came to her and kissed her. It allowed her to escape the uncomfortableness that other guy pressed on her. She'll make sure she eases Adrien's thoughts.

"W-what? Why?" Adrien asked with confusion. He couldn't understand why Marinette wasn't mad at him. Shouldn't she be upset with me?

Offering a sweet chuckle, a noise that is music to Adrien's ears; Marinette stares at Adrien, keeping full eye contact. "Do you want to know a secret?"

Adrien numbly nods his head, "Yea."

Taking a deep breath, Marinette confidently tells, "I've been waiting for you to kiss me since we became friends since you first arrived to collége. Of course we had our rocking start, but all that changed when you showed me your true colors on that raining day. That raining day were a kind boy gave me his umbrella as forgiveness and to start new. And since that moment, I've been in love. My physic, anime, pun loving dork of a crush, Adrien Agreste. The Adrien that's real that nobody gets to truly see in which I'm lucky enough to be one who does. You're amazing whether you believe you are or not. But in the end, you've always been amazing and enough for me."

Adrien was speechless, enchanted by the words that Marinette spoke and confessed so sincerely to him. The mind blowing part that he couldn't even fathom was that Marinette has been in love with him for that long. As the confession kept replaying, he started to feel like a complete idiot. He could have been with this amazing woman that stood before him long ago if only he listened to Nino in the beginning and took the risk.

And her confession meant everything. Just like Marinette, he fell in love with her that day in the rain after she forgave him for the rocking beginning. He still doesn't know how to explain it, but he never felt such warmth and love, such a connection from a single touch from anyone he's ever met; not since his loving mother.

Adrien knew, he absolutely knew he had found the love of his life. That Marinette was the one and he wasn't going to miss his second opportunity and lose her.

Moving closer, Adrien wraps his arms around Marinette's waist and pulls her close until she's resting against his chest. Marinette slides her hands down until they rest upon his upper chest. As he's done many times this evening, Adrien looks into Marinette's eyes as she waits for him to say something. Anything.

"Mari," his voice sounded so alluring it was hard for her not to be hypnotized. "You have no idea how much your words mean to me. I feel like a fool for not following my feelings. I've been in love with you since the beginning under the rain. Your touch when I handed over my umbrella sent a spark that I couldn't escape from nor explain. I wish I listened, but I was nervous you wouldn't feel the same and rejection. Knowing you love me back is such a relief and makes me wish I had taken the courage to ask you out a few years ago." Adrien closes his and takes a deep breath. Mentally chanting himself the courage he needs. "Marinette?"

Marinette swallows the lump in her throat she didn't know she had. Her eyes find his once he opens them again. She doesn't understand why she has some nervousness, but the tone of his voice send those feelings through her chest, but majority, it felt exciting on what he had to say.

"Yes?" She asked nervously, heat rising to the surface of her pale skin cheeks. Her heart beats quicker when Adrien leans closer until their faces were mere centimeters apart, lips hovering above hers.

"Will you give me this chance to make you happy? Marinette, will you be my girlfriend?"

She's not afraid to say she thought she'd never hear those words coming from Adrien himself. And how those words shoot fire into her body filling elated that Adrien Agreste, _the Adrien Agreste_ , had loved her all along.

Marinette knew he was waiting for a response; so why not give him the best response she could think of. Sliding her hands up until they wrap around his neck, Marinette pushes herself up to her toes and greets her lips with his own for a passionate kiss. "Yes." She giggles. "I'd love to be your girlfriend. As long as you're willing to be my boyfriend."

A toothy grin forms on Adrien's face, "I'm more than positive that I'm okay with being your boyfriend."

He runs his thumb along the bottom of her lips as his eyes follow the motion. "If it's not too much to ask, may I kiss you again?"

"I'd be sad if you didn't." Responded Marinette.

"Before I do though. Could we move behind closed doors? I'd like a little more privacy, but I'm also feeling a little…adventurist." A knowing and devious smirk crawls along the man's lips.

Could this man sound and be any more alluring? Damn those eyes of his and that stupid sexy smirk. Two can play at this game.

Giving a smirk of her own, her right index and middle finger walk up his chest and his neck, feeling a shiver run through his body from her act. Marinette slides her index finger along his jaw as her smirk turns to a grin, "Absolutely."

Reaching for Adrien's hands, Marinette grabs her key card and opens her apartment door. Both intertwine their fingers as she and Adrien enter her apartment, closing the door once they were inside.

Finally reaching the third floor, Alya and Nino head down the north hallway towards Alix and Mylene's apartment.

Each looking at the apartment numbers, they find N301 and notice that the door's lock is propped out, resting against the door frame.

Thinking it's okay to enter the apartment, Nino opens the door as she and Nino pop their heads in to look inside. "Alix?" Alya called out.

Walking into the apartment, Alya and Nino see the main living room and kitchen area. Spotting two figures on the couch, the couple saw Alix, but the second was not Mylene.

Staring at the two, Alix was laid along the couch with Kim laying above her as the two were lost in their own passionate make out.

Interesting, Alya swore Alix told her she was going to play hard to get with that boy. Apparently even she can fall short when it comes to love. Ha, loser.

Reaching for her phone, Alya turns on her camera function and snaps a few pictures. She's sure she'll be able to use these for something. Maybe for their wedding. She can use that to help write a speech and Alix will hate her.

Snapping a few pictures, Alya sets her phone down to gather Alix's attention. "Alix!" Yelled Alya.

Apparently Alix must be too deep with her current objective as she only hums in response to the acknowledgment of her name being called. There were more important things, one being her kissing Kim.

"For fucks sakes listen to me! This is important!" Shouted Alya.

Giving a huff, Alix releases the kiss and turns to look over at Alya and Nino. Kim ignored and took the opportunity to kiss his girlfriend along her jaw and neck.

"What the fuck could possibly be this important that you had to interrupt my make out session." Returned Alix. Seriously, what could be important.

Nino was the one to quickly respond. He acted like he watched a game and his favorite team won. "Adrien kissed Marinette! He got fucking jealous over some dude that was flirting with Mari and he ran over to her and pulled her into a deep passionate kiss. In front of everybody!"

Alix's jaw dropped and eyes wide when she heard Nino's words. "THE FUCK?!" Are you fucking kidding me? The one night she decides to be secluded with her boyfriend she misses the one thing that her and a lot of their friends wanted to witness.

Alix shoves Kim off of her, "Stop kissing me you, numbskull!"

Kim falls backwards from the shove, off the couch and onto the floor when Alix jumps to her feet.

"Are you being serious? They finally grew some balls and confessed?" Continued Alix.

"Uh, we don't know if they officially confessed-" Told Nino

"They confessed." Alya cut off Nino. "After all that, I'm certain they confessed while we left."

"So does that mean we can finally start that betting pool?" Asked Alix.

"Exactly." Responded Alya. "It's time to discuss with everyone. I sent a text to the others. I'm not sure who will all be able to make it, but we're heading over to Rose and Juleka's apartment now. Everyone who can make it is waiting there."

"Alright, let's go. I need learn more now." Alix grabs her keys and starts shoving the other three out of her apartment. She wasn't going to waste any time if it involved making some fast cash.

Alix shuts her apartment door and all head down the hallway towards the north elevator to make their way down to the first floor of the west wing.

In Marinette's room, her and Adrien were sitting on the couch, both locked into heated kisses. Adrien wrapped his arm around her waist as he began to slide her closer towards him.

He erupts a giggle from the girl. "What are you doing, Adrien?" Marinette huskily whispers out through gasps of their kissing.

"Trying to drag my girlfriend closer." Adrien response, voice a little hoarse.

Both smiling into their kisses, Adrien pulls Marinette completely until she's straddling him in his lap. She responds by draping her arms on her shoulders and wrapping them around his neck. Using each other's strength, they pull one another closer until there was no space in-between them, not even enough for air to pass through. Who knew how much sexual tension could be riled out of a person when you've waited for a moment like this for about five years.

Exploring, Marinette glides and rakes her hands through his perfect golden locks until random stands became misplaced and disheveled. Her soft finger tips massaging the through his smooth scalp was as if the heavens sent a goddess to him and he was chosen to succumb to this temptress's beauty.

It became too much for Adrien to contain. An uncertain rumbling started echoing and vibrating through his chest. The vibrating motion spreading to Marinette's body.

She releases her attack on his lips, ignoring the whimper of detest as Marinette leans back to looks at Adrien. He opens his eyes when he feels some of her weight lean away from him.

Brow raises, Marinette looks at Adrien with a slight smirk on her lips. "Adrien…were you trying to…to purr?" Did her boyfriend seriously attempt to purr.

"Maybe. Well, I tried. I gave it my all." A smile adorning his face.

"God you're a dork. But I love you."

"I love you too."

Marinette pulls herself back against the couch, pulling Adrien along; not complaining one bit. He'd gladly do anything that his girlfriend wanted if it made her happy.

Following her motion, Marinette shifted comfortably on her back and Adrien hovered above her, their chest resting slightly against each other. Adrien props his part of his weight on his forearms to restrain any uncomfortableness on Marinette.

Reaching her hands up, Marinette cups Adrien's cheeks and pulls him down to reconnect their lips into another passionate kiss, this one turning quickly from soft to hungry.

Lips dancing amongst each other, it didn't take long until their tongues begun to mingle and intertwine one another's; taking any available moment to explore their significant other's mouth. And at the moment, the other's taste intensified. Oh the pleasure of being in the arms of their lover.

Having waited for years for this moment, Adrien slides his lips away from Marinette's and begins trailing his scorching heated kisses along her jaw line and down towards her delicate ears. He wasn't sure what possessed him, but her ears just looked to god damn soft to ignore. Pushing himself further a bit, Adrien caught her earlobe between his teeth and began nibbling, taking a few opportune seconds to suck on the cartilage of skin. Adding licks from his tongue brought Marinette sinking further to her couch as Adrien's ministrations continued.

Giving a small bite to her ear, a pleasured gasp escapes through Marinette's lips.

"Do that again." Marinette pleaded. The sinful feeling of his lips should be illegal but she's not complaining one bit. She'll gladly be the recipient of those luscious lips of his.

Grinning, Adrien obliges her plea and softly bites her earlobe again, eliciting a moan from her lovely mouth. Adrien could do this all night and day if he had the chance.

Taking the opportune to explore further, Adrien glides down, leaving a trail of kisses along her neck until he reaches his desired spot. Leaning lower, Adrien lock onto her pulse on her neck and began grazing his lips and teeth along the area.

Sucking and nipping continued, agitating the skin and bringing the precious moans of his girlfriend to life. His new favorite sound. Hopefully when they move further, he'll be able to learn and hear new sounds from her.

Continuing the action, a ringing disrupts the apartment, causing Adrien to halt on his action.

Shifting, Marinette turns to reach for her cell phone to see the alarm she set signaling their make out session over.

"Looks like our time's up, love." Started Marinette as she unlocks her phone to shut down the alarm. "Time for us to head to the casino and dance night."

"Do we have to?" Grumbled Adrien. "We were having fun."

"I know, but you know if we don't, then Alya and Nino will return to ruin the moment."

"I guess you're right. Just let me finish this." Said Adrien.

Leaning back to her neck, Adrien gives a few more bites and sucks against her skin until he felt satisfied. Giving her bruised skin a lick over the mark. "There." Adrien stated proudly.

Rolling her eyes, Marinette pushes Adrien up so she could slide off the couch and stand up. "Come on, let's get ready."

Opening the door to her room, Marinette heads over to the bathroom mirror to fix her hair when she sees the hickey on her neck.

"Shit, Adrien. Did you have to make the mark so dark?"

Coming up behind her, Adrien looks at the hickey through the mirror and offers a cat like grin filled with pride. "Of course, Mari. I have to make sure those heathens know that you're mine and that I'm yours."

Opening a drawer, Marinette pulls out some foundation make up and concealer to help hide the mark and make it less noticeable.

"Then make sure you remind me to leave a mark on you by the end of the night so I can contribute to your reasoning." Through the mirror, Marinette looks up until their eyes meet and she gives him a wink.

Adrien's pretty sure he's further in heaven.

"Well then, let's not waste any more time and get this event going so we can return quicker."

Smiling, Marinette places her make up back in the drawer and follows Adrien out of her bedroom, closing the door behind them and walking towards the front door.

Entering the hallway, Adrien closes the door behind them and walk down the hallway towards the stairs hand in hand, fingers intertwined as they make their way towards the casino and dance night.

As the four made breezed their way down to the first level of the dormitory, Alya, Nino, Alix, and Kim, entered the West side of the property.

Bringing out her phone, Alya sent a text to Rose and asked for her apartment number for the four to locate.

Hearing a text message response return quickly, the group of four located the two girls' room fairly quickly. Knocking on the hard wooden door, they could hear faint footsteps grow louder the closer they reached towards the front door.

Hearing the lock on the door click, the door opened to reveal Juleka greeting everyone with a smile.

"Hey, guys. What's up?"

"Oh, sister. We have a lot that's up. Is it alright if we come in to talk further about it?" Responded Alix.

With a nod, Juleka opens the door wider and stands aside as the group enters her apartment. Closing the door behind everyone, all move to settle in the living room.

Looking around, they see Rose sitting on one of the couches with Mylene and Ivan sitting beside her. All three look over with smiles and waves to the group.

"Hey Alya! Hey Nino!" Greeted Mylene.

"Oh hello everyone! I'm so glad you all came to visit!" Rose said excitingly.

Greeting the three in return, Rose, gestures with her hands to tell everyone to find a seat and relax in the living room.

Juleka squeezed her way pass the new company and headed back to the couch. Rose stood up for Juleka to sit down and retook her spot sitting in Juleka's lap.

Following behind, Alya, Nino, Alix, and Kim moved into the living room and took a seat at the four chairs of the dining table.

"So, what's going on? Judging by all four of you coming there must be something important by the eager looks on your faces." Asked Juleka.

"The bet is officially in game. We just have to make sure we contact Max and Nathanael in the loop to place their bets. But we can finally begin this sucker!" Informed Alya.

"Wait!" Rose straightened up in Juleka's lap, "Am I just hearing things or are you saying that Mari and Adrien finally got together?!" Rose couldn't contain the excitement in her little body.

"Yes! That's exactly what we're saying." Confirmed Alix.

"Oh my heavens." Rose says while clapping ecstatically.

"About fucking time." Spoke up Ivan. "It's been what exactly? Five years?"

"Yes." Peeped up Mylene. "Those two deserve it. I'm just glad they finally confessed. I was getting worried for a while."

Chuckling, Juleka speaks up, "You think that's worrying? What until Chloe finds out. Or Lila. Now that will be one hell of a hurricane to deal with when those two find out."

"Fuck both of those bitches!" Shouted Alya. "Those two will never care or love Adrien the way he really needs to be cared or loved. All those two love is his money and having a good looking, famous face so they can be in the spotlight. Both of them can bite my ass if they think they can ruin Marinette and Adrien's happiness with each other. Besides, those two are attending the University de Akuma. As long as those two don't know where Adrien is, then we won't have a problem."

"So far, Adrien hasn't been in contact with Chloe or Lila since graduation really. I know they kept asking him where he was heading for university so they could be with him, but Adrien lied saying he was going to the University de Akuma. Since then, Adrien has hardly, most likely hasn't been in contact with them since. And Adrien would like to keep it that way for now. He's told me he doesn't like associating himself with both those women. So let's make sure we keep it that way."

At that moment, Alix turns to Kim. "And I can't believe you had a crush on her. I still can't understand why you'd asked her to be your Valentine."

"Excuse me. Back then I didn't think much about it. I just thought she looked pretty and was faking half that shit. But I learned I was wrong. Besides, you know she turned me down. You saw the damn picture that proved it! That's when I knew Chloe wasn't the girl for me and the whole ordeal helped me find my true attraction." Kim countered.

"And who was that?" Alya asked with a knowing smirk.

Kim scoff, "Like you guys don't know! She's sitting right beside me! She's way more than Chloe could be and she's one hell of a love maker than anything."

"KIM!" Shouted Alix.

Alix jumped and tackled Kim to the ground, both rough housing as Alix throws punches into her boyfriend's chest.

"Alright, alright." Spoke up, Alya. "As much as I would love to see Kim get his ass kicked by his girlfriend. It's time to exchange some winnings for the dream couple of Marinette and Adrien. We all placed a bet on who would confess slash make the move first. Which for all to know was Adrien. So for those who voted Adrien confessing, making the move first will receive ten euros each from those who lost." The last words were forced out. "And those winners are…" Alya scrolls through her phone, "Nathanael, Juleka, Ivan, and…Nino." Alya couldn't believe her boyfriend actually won a bet, especially this one!

Nino could see the scrunched up expression on Alya's face and wraps an arm around her shoulders. She looks over to see her boyfriend with a devilish smirk.

"Don't worry babe, you don't have to give me ten euros. I have something different in mind." Said Nino.

Alya knew that face. It was a face that anything could happen and if he asked she must do. "Fuck." She mumbled.

Reaching the courtyard, Adrien reaches for Marinette's hand, intertwining their fingers together as they walk around the area looking at the different tables holding different casino games.

The courtyard is crowded, scattered with student residents sitting at the tables playing the games while others stood and watched.

"See any game you want to play, Mari?" Adrien whispered in her ear. The courtyard was loud from the crowded courtyard resulting him to speak into her ear.

Looking around at the different games, Marinette finds one game she'd be willing to try. "I think I want to try one of the black jack tables. But first, I want to get a drink."

"Good thinking. I feel famished. Let's head to one of the bars they have."

With hands still intertwined, Adrien and Marinette walk over towards the location where three bars stood, each busy with students. Walking to the shortest line, the couple see a young lady in a black long sleeved shirt with two yellow stripes running across the chest area. From the looks of it, the staff working the bars had to be the other RAs of the building.

The closer they reached the front of the bar stand, they looked at the list of drinks. It was amusing for the two. The entire drink list consisted non-alcohol versions of the actual alcoholic drinks. Grazing through the list, Adrien and Marinette each made a decision once their turn came to order.

Looking up at the RA, the young lady gave the couple a welcoming smile.

"Hello you two. My name's Bella. What can I get for you two tonight?"

Marinette and Adrien greeted Bella and introduce themselves and told Bella their drinks.

"Coming up. So, how are you two enjoying the evening?" Bella asked as she made the two their drinks.

"It's going good so far." Answered Adrien. "We were planning on heading over to the black jack tables."

"Ah, one of the most popular ones when we have the casino nights. I'd say keep an eye on Tikki. She loves playing the dealer for black jack."

"Why is that?" Asked Marinette curiously.

"She's usually hard to beat as the dealer. I swear, it's like she's made of luck that girl." Bella finishes the drinks and hands them over to Adrien and Marinette. "If you are planning on playing, then I wish you luck."

Taking the drinks that Bella made, Adrien and Marinette walk over to the black jack table that Tikki was managing. Seeing available seats, Marinette and Adrien take a seat with Tikki greeting them.

"Well hello you two. I'm happy to see you enjoying the festivities." Greeted Tikki.

"It's fun. We thought we give this a game a try for a bit before we headed over to dance." Told Adrien.

"Then why don't we begin. I'd hate to keep you from your schedule."

Tikki shuffles the card deck and sets the cards to each player, making sure that each received two cards to begin with. Starting from her right, Tikki went through each student until she made her way to Marinette. So far, two students hit over 21 and the other passed sticking with their two cards.

Looking at Marinette, Marinette signals Tikki to place another card down. Then a second.

A smile spread on Marinette's face as her cards added up to twenty-one.

"Well done." Congratulated Tikki. She turns to Adrien and he signals to stay with his two cards. Flipping over her dealer's card, Tikki reveals her hand with twenty. Marinette wiggles in excitement, as Adrien flips over his two cards to reveal he matched at twenty while the other student lost with a hand of nineteen.

Tikki handed Marinette some tickets, explaining that the tickets were for the different prizes that would be raffled off at the end of the week after all the move in events were completed. Excited, Marinette decided to play a few more games in an attempt to win more tickets.

In the end, Marinette hadn't won every game. No she only was lower once against the dealer, the rest was either she matched the dealer or she beat the dealer. So in the end after playing a good eight games, Marinette managed to win herself ten tickets.

Thanking Tikki, Marinette dragged Adrien to the prize table and studied all the different baskets. There were a few good ones, but Marinette found one more worth than the others. Writing her name, phone number, and apartment number, Marinette placed all her ten tickets in the basket that was called the movie date basket. Two movie tickets, a card for a free large popcorn, large drink, and a hundred-dollar gift card to any restaurant. Overall, it sounded like a perfect chance for a date night for her and Adrien. Looking over to him, she could see the smile on his face nodding in agreement with her choice.

And looking at the notes for the prizes, it listed that there was five of every basket on the table. It offered a fair chance to many based on how many residents live in the dormitories.

Placing all her tickets in the raffled box for the specific basket, Marinette grabbed her drink from Adrien and both walked around the courtyard, finding a spot near one of the trees. Away from more of the crowded areas, Adrien and Marinette sit down on the grass and start up a conversation.

"So, I was wondering if we could talk about…you know." Started Adrien.

"Our what?" Marinette asked, a small smirk playing on her lips. She knew very well what Adrien was asking, she just wanted to tease him a bit.

"Come on, Mari. You know what I'm getting at. I know you agreed to be my girlfriend. I just want to make sure you're sure about this and not feeling forced. I don't want to screw-"

Marinette placed her fingers against Adrien's lips to halt his talking. Adrien looked at her with all his attention.

"Calm down, Adrien." Marinette removes her fingers from his lips as she leans back. "You're not forcing me to be with you. I want to be with you because I want to and because I love you. I've waited so long to have the chance to be with you and I know you have too. I honestly don't mind how slow or fast we take this relationship. I know you've thought of the same thing." Adrien gives Marinette a knowing nod. "We both have missed out on so many opportunities of being together during lycée. Now that we're older, those urges have only gotten stronger."

"Oh I'm not going to deny that. I'll be honest, there were a few times during our last two years of lycée that I've had plenty of fantasies revolving around us. Many explicit things." Adrien said shyly, giving off a nervous choking noise.

Marinette couldn't believe what she heard. She watches as a blush crosses Adrien's face which only makes Marinette blush in return. She wasn't sure what all feelings she was experiencing but it felt wonderful to hear Adrien confess that.

Looking at Adrien, Marinette offered a warming smile and decided to offer one of her confessions in return.

"Since you were being honest, I might as well be honest too. I might have had some wet, dirty dreams about you and me. I may have even wrote a few of them down based on how vivid some were. They were very wonderful." Marinette mumbled the last sentence.

Adrien's eyes widen, a smirkish grin forming on his face.

"Does that mean you wish for those dreams to come true?"

Marinette gazes down towards the ground and looking at her feet. "M-maybe."

Reaching for her arm, Adrien turns Marinette so they're facing each other. He reaches out one his hands and places it below her jaw, pulling her chin up so she's looking at him. She can see Adrien with a charming smile on his lips, bliss, passion, and love gleaming in his eyes. No doubt, Marinette bares the same gleam in her eyes as they stare at one another.

"Mari, I would love to make your dreams come true. I will do whatever you want and how you want it. Even if I have to make love to you every damn night to show you how much I love you, then I will. I'll be there for you no matter what and no matter the time of day. I want to share every moment with you both with everyday things and aiding in the sexual needs. I want to be there for all your accomplishments, ups, and downs." The love behind every one of his words made her breathless and soar. "Mari," Adrien takes a deep breath, "I love you. I always have and always will."

Hearing enough, Marinette drops her cup and grabs Adrien by his shirt collar, bringing him down as she closes her eyes and smacks their lips together in a passionate kiss. Her other hand automatically running through his golden hair.

The action caught Adrien off guard for a split moment but quickly gained his bearings as he closes his eyes and kisses back, placing as much pressure against her lips as a moan escapes from him. Adrien lets go of his cup as it drops to the grass and wraps his arms around her body, pulling her as close as possible while in a sitting position; doing whatever to make the kiss deeper.

Teeth clatter as they move their mouths against one another, breathes mingling as tongues intertwine and explore each other's mouth. Moans and groans escape from one another, enjoying each other's touch and the love radiating off the other.

Marinette nips Adrien's lower lip, causing him to give a moan of pleasure. In return, Adrien nips Marinette's lower lip, giving it a little suck, eliciting a pleasured groan from her as he releases her lip.

They pause their kissing to take a breather, their lungs screaming for oxygen.

"I love you too. I love you…so much, you have no idea." Marinette responds, voice hoarse and still out of breath.

Adrien leans his forehead against Marinette's as they close their eyes, still recovering from their kiss as they continue to regulate their breathing.

Feeling their breathing regulating, Adrien leans away, enough to look down at his girlfriend.

"Ready to dance?" Adrien gives her a sweet smile, wiggling his eyebrows at her.

Marinette giggles as she gives him a nod. "Come on you."

She stands up and begins walking away, dodging Adrien's hands as he reaches for her when he stands up. She looks over her shoulder at Adrien. "We better get going, babe. I don't want to waste any more time. I still would like to mark what's _mine_ later." She shoots him a wink and turns around to head towards the dancing area.

Watching Marinette walk away, Adrien stands there in awe. His mind running a mile a minute on how incredibly lucky he is to have one hell of an amazing girl as her.

With a mischievous grin and lust and blissfulness contorting on his face. "Oh, I can't wait, darling." Grabbing the empty cups, Adrien tosses them in the nearby trash bin and catches up with his girlfriend. When he got behind her, he wrapped his arms around her and spun her around until she was facing him. He leans in until their noses were brushing against each other. "Then let's get our dancing done really quickly, baby. Your _boyfriend_ currently wants to be selfish and spend _alone_ time with _you_." Adrien purrs to her.

A shiver runs down Marinette's back as she felt the warm breath escaping Adrien's mouth. Oh how she wishes they could skip the dancing.

Without any more delays, Adrien grabs Marinette's hand and both begin walking to the dance floor.

As an hour passed by for Alya and the others, they all leave Rose and Juleka's apartment and all finally managed to make their way towards the casino and dance night. Skipping the casino games, the large group of friends' head straight for the dance floor.

Walking through the doors to the ball like room, they all see the room crowded with residents dancing away either in groups or couples.

"Finally! Let's have some fun!" Alix shouts so all could hear her over the loud music.

Everyone walk through the room full of residents towards the tables scattered with different beverages, simply sodas and water bottles.

As they all grab a drink, they move towards a spot on the dance floor and begin dancing and swaying to the music.

The large group get lost within the music, jamming and jumping and swaying to the beat as all laugh and show off their own moves.

While dancing, something interesting catches Juleka's attention. Turning her head and glancing over, a grin forms on her face as she sees a lovely site in front of her.

Shouting to be heard over the music, Juleka gets everyone's attention.

"Hey guys! Look over there!"

With everyone still dancing, they all turn their heads to where Juleka's is facing and all become stunned to see Adrien and Marinette on the other side of the dance floor dancing with one another.

Everyone begins baring grins as they marvel at their friends.

Watching from the distance, they all can easily see Marinette swaying her hips against Adrien's with him sliding against her in return. It was a sight to see how comfortable those two were with each other. Then again, those two were always comfortable with one another. It was amazing to see how much closer and attracted they were to each other.

Adrien swung his right arm around her waist, his right palm laying below her stomach holding her in place against his own body. His left hand running soft touches along her side of the body. As for Marinette, she leans her back as close as she can against Adrien's chest, wrapping her left arm around his neck, moving her right hand to lay on top of Adrien's right hand against her lower stomach.

Amazed at the two, the group gets what they all have been dying to witness. Stunned with awe and excitement, they all watch as Adrien leans his head down between her shoulder and neck, pressing his lips against the pulse of her neck leaving a trail of kisses.

Trailing upwards, Adrien brings his left hand up, embracing Marinette's chin and partial of her cheek, leaning her gaze up as he captures her lips into a fire filled kiss. Quickly nipping and sucking at one another's lips as they continue to dance to the beat of the music.

"HOT DAMN!"

Nino's remark was loud enough for Adrien and Marinette to hear as they release each other and gaze across from them, witnessing all their friends across the room looking at them with shit eating smiles and grins with full of glee running along their eyes.

Halting their dancing, Adrien and Marinette lean off one another, intertwining their fingers as they walk over towards the group.

"Hey guys." Adrien shouts over the music to greet the others.

Stopping in front of their friends, Adrien releases their hands and swings his arms around Marinette's waist, pulling her against his side as she turns and leans against his touch. Her head lying against his chest area with one hand on his chest, the other around his waist, completely relaxed as she looks at her friends.

"Nice to finally see you all here. Mari and I didn't think we'd see you." Said Adrien.

"And all though I'm happy to see all of you too, Adrien and I were actually heading out." Added Marinette.

"What?! Why?!" Shouted Nino.

"Because Mari and I are sweaty and tired. We're exhausted and would like to sleep." Adrien responded.

Looking at her two friends, Alya can easily see the sweat on Marinette and Adrien. Their hair sticking to their face and short breath. With a smirk, Alya comes to the two's aid.

"Alright then. You two go on. Sorry we didn't get here sooner to hang out. So go ahead and get some rest. We'll just catch up on the later events during the week." Alya said kindly.

With thanks, Adrien and Marinette say goodbye to their friends as they watch the couple zig zag around the other residents and exit the dance floor. Alya knows they have plenty of time to watch the lovebirds, for now, she'll let them be. She can give Mariette that at least.

Closer to the north side of the dormitories, Adrien and Marinette make their way to his and Nino's apartment.

Reaching the door, Adrien grabs his key card and swipes the door to unlock it. Seeing the green light, Adrien opens the door for his girlfriend and Marinette enters inside, Adrien following behind as he closes the door behind them.

Walking towards his bedroom, Adrien and Marinette enter inside as Adrien locks his bedroom door behind them.

"Your room feels very calm and soothing." Marinette says as she looks around.

"Yea. I'll probably hang some more posters and decorations later. Just wasn't in the mood to finish."

He hears Marinette chuckle softly as she continues to look around his room.

Walking behind her, he wraps his arms around her, leaning his head down as he gives a kiss on her cheek. Humming in satisfaction, Marinette turns her body to face Adrien.

Placing her arms around his neck, she leans him down as she gives him a quick kiss.

"Would you like to sleep over tonight, darling?" Adrien asks as he hums against her cheek, slowly placing kisses along the side of her face.

Marinette gives a satisfying hum. "I would, but I don't have any pajamas."

"Then I'll lend you some of mine."

Marinette flushes at the thought of wearing her boyfriend's clothes.

"Are you sure?" She asks.

"Absolutely. I've always wanted to see you in my clothes."

Releasing her, Adrien walks over to his dresser and finds the smallest shirt and shorts he could find. Locating a small pair of black shorts and white t-shirt, Adrien hands them over to Marinette. She thanks him and walks into the bathroom to change.

While she changes, Adrien takes the moment to change himself. Removing his clothes, leaving him in his boxers, Adrien grabs another pair of black shorts and slips them on. Waiting for a few more moments, Adrien hears his bathroom's door open to see Marinette changed into his clothes.

' _God damn she looks sexy in my clothes. Why did I wait so long to ask her out?! Damn I wish we were comfortable moving forward. I could just take her now and remove those clothes and ravish her.'_

Adrien's eyes widen from his thoughts. Slowly feeling tightness between his legs.

' _Son of bitch! DO NOT get a boner from seeing your incredibly sexy and hot girlfriend moving towards you in those loosely fitting clothes of yours.'_

Gulping the lump in his throat, Adrien continues to gaze over Marinette as she places her folded clothes on his desk.

Moving in front of Adrien, Marinette looks at him with affection as Adrien reaches out and grabs her by the hips, pulling her against him as he looks down at her.

"Mind if we lie on the bed?" Asked Marinette.

Without a word, Adrien picks up Marinette and takes her to his bed. He lays down as Marinette lays on top, her legs spread on his sides as she straddles him.

"Someone's pleased." Marinette states. She can feel the heat between her legs radiating from Adrien as well as the hardness between his legs.

"W-what can I say? You look radiating, beautiful and attractive in my clothes." Adrien confirms back.

With a smile, Marinette slowly grinds against Adrien's hard on, only making it worse with her movements. Adrien's hands bolt up as he grips her hips, holding her in place as she moves against him. Feeling their bodies together like this elicits a moan from Adrien's lips.

Hearing the moans and groans from Adrien makes Marinette's smile grow; pleased to know she can make Adrien react like this. Leaning down, Marinette takes her opportunity to complete her objective of the night. Leaning down, Marinette finds his pulse on his neck and sinks her mouth on it. The sensation of sucking, nipping, and licking on his skin drawls out more moans of pleasure from Adrien.

Feeling the wonders of his girlfriend's mouth against his neck, Adrien leans his head back to give Marinette a better angle as she continues to suck and nip his skin.

With a few more nips and sucks, she leans away, giving a final lick as she looks at her work. A nice hickey on her boyfriend's neck, similar location as hers.

"There, now all will know your mine." Marinette says lovely as she gives a kiss against his cheek. She moves off of Adrien as she lays beside him, laying on her side as she looks over at him.

Doing the same, Adrien flips to his side so he can see Marinette. Raising his hand, he wipes off the makeup that covered the mark on her neck that he gave her earlier that evening. He leans his head up and gives a quick kiss to the hickey on her neck and lays his head back down, his eyes making contact with hers.

"And that your mine." Adrien added, eyes full of bliss and love.

Wrapping his arm around her waist, Adrien pulls Marinette close, her hands resting on his chest.

"I love you, Marinette."

"I love you too, Adrien."

They give each other one last kiss for the night. Moving the bed covers from under them, Adrien pulls the blanket over their bodies for warmth. Feeling the comfort and warmth of their bodies and in each other's arms, the couple snuggle close as both fall to a wonderful sleep. They still have hiking to rest for if they plan on getting up at a decent time before the students' and staff head off. Overall, today was a perfect day that ended, only for the beginning of blissful nights and future soon to come.


	4. To Hike Up to Be Brought Down

Rough Housing Chapter Four – Hike Up to Be Brought Down

She felt warm. A pleasant sensation of warmth. The drowsiness slowly fading as her body awakens, moving her limbs as the joints pop.

The location of the warmth she felt was near though very close based on the comfort she gained from it. Sliding her arms, Marinette felt the smooth and coolness of the silk sheets that laid and covered her.

Stretching her limbs again, she opened her eyes to be greeted by the brightness of the early morning phasing through the bedroom window, accompanied with an annoying ringing sound.

Ringing sound?

Gaining awareness of her surroundings, Marinette makes not of few posters hanging on the white walls and navy blue curtains hanging from the window rods and closet. When her gaze crossed over to the closet, the curtains pulled to the side, she got view of the clothing attire that hung on the hangers. Men's clothing attire.

The thought halts her continuing roaming eyes. The view of the men's clothing shocking her as her eyes wide when the realization finally comes to that she was not in her. She was in another room, a boy's room.

' _What the hell happened?!'_ Marinette's thoughts running a mile a minute.

"Mari. Will you turn off that blasted alarm?" Came a groggy behind her.

Spinning around, Marinette came in view of a sleepy and disheveled Adrien lying beside her. And she was not expecting a bare chested Adrien lying beside her covered with the same silk bedding she was covered in. Blinking, Marinette was still stunned.

With eyes still closed, Adrien digs his head further against his pillow as he calls out to her a second time. "Mari, turn off my alarm please."

Shaking out of her reverie, Marinette turns around and finds Adrien's phone buzzing from his alarm set for 6:30 am. Seriously, who gets up this early? Reaching for his phone, Marinette hits the stop button and lays his phone back on the nightstand.

Alarm disabled, Marinette turns back around and looks at the sleeping Adrien.

Leaning on her left forearm, she gazes at the disheveled Adrien, the sunlight piercing through the window as it falls on him creating a halo glow around those golden locks of his. Reaching her right hand over, she runs her fingers through his soft hair. She knew his was soft but it all felt like a dream.

"This isn't a dream is it." Mumbled Marinette. Thought she said it softly, she wasn't intending it to be heard.

"It's all real, princess." Adrien opens his eyes partially as he gazes dreamily at her. Though his eyebrows knit questionably, "Unless you regret everything."

"What?! No, nonono I don't. I just…it feels too much of a dream. I've loved you since collége. Our time together last night was amazing that it just felt too good to be real. I don't regret it at all."

"Neither do I." Adrien raises his hand and rubs her right arm smoothly. "Are time together at the casino and dance night was all real. I assure you it wasn't a dream, princess. I love you and that's the truth." He grabs her right hand from his hair and brings it towards his lips, leaving a chaste kiss against her knuckles. Her skin was soft, smooth to the touch. Adrien gained a treasure he'd do anything to take care of nor will lose.

Marinette leant down and placed her lips against his. Her hand releasing from his as she placed it against his cheek, rubbing her thumb soothingly against his cheek bone. Adrien's hand moving to her midnight hair and running his fingers through her raven strands. If this were truly a dream than Adrien and Marinette don't want to wake up from this blissful moment. Though knowing that this all is reality just makes the heart grow further. Adrien could live in this moment forever if it meant remaining cozied up in his blankets with his now girlfriend.

Releasing from their kiss, Marinette places a quick chaste kiss to Adrien's nose before leaning away.

"I really don't know how I got so lucky to end up with a man like you."

"I think I should be the one asking you that, princess."

Marinette giggles, "When did I become your princess, Mr. Agreste."

A cringe worthy shiver runs down Adrien's back. "First off, don't call me Mr. Agreste. That just sounds weird to me and makes me think of my father and I'd rather not think of him. Second, I call you princess because you are _my_ princess. You deserve so much and I plan on being the one that makes it happen. So you're stuck with me, _princess_." He chuckles and gives her a wink.

Taking her index finger, she pushes his head away by his nose. "You're such a flirt."

"Hey!" Retorted Adrien.

"Oh shush you." Marinette leans herself up only to lean in to leave another kiss on his lips. "Besides, you're my flirt."

From behind her, she reaches for one of his pillows and swings over slamming it in Adrien's face.

"Oof." Came Adrien's muffled voice behind the pillow.

"Now we need to get up and get ready. We're going hiking with the other students and RAs."

Marinette slips off his bed, looking behind her shoulder to give Adrien a wink. Dressed with his shirt and shorts, she heads to his desk and grabs her set of clothes. Clutching them to her chest, Marinette slips into her shoes. Looking back at her boyfriend she offers a smile.

"I'll meet you in my room in twenty minutes. I'm going to take a shower and get ready. I expect you to do the same and at my room within that time."

"Why your room?" Adrien's brows morph into confusion.

"Because I plan on making us a healthy breakfast before we leave for our hiking trip. Unless" – a click of her tongue – "you don't want a Dupain-Cheng breakfast."

Quickly, Adrien pushes himself up with stunned eyes. "No! I'll get up!"

"I thought so. Now, get your handsome ass in the shower and get moving."

"Oh, so you've seen my ass?" That cheeky grin and eyebrows wiggling suited him wondrously but damn doesn't it irk Marinette. That flirt and sex appeal coming off of him was downright irresistible. 'Damn that boy.'

"You know very well I haven't…yet." A blush forming on both of their faces. "At least…maybe soon." A chuckle escapes from Marinette. She didn't think Adrien's face could grow any shade darker. "See you in a few minutes. Love you."

"Love you too, babe." Replied Adrien. Removing the bed sheets and blanket from his body, he walks over to give Marinette a good bye kiss and a kiss on the mark on her neck. Automatically, Marinette runs her fingers along her neck where the purplish-red mark resides, a smile blooming on her lips. It felt so relaxing knowing her and Adrien could connect with each other so well. When it came to starting a relationship with him, even though only being officially together for less than a day; it felt like her and Adrien have been together far longer by the way they act with each other. And Marinette wouldn't have it any other way.

Returning the favor, Marinette quickly leans up on the tip of her toes and leaves a quick kiss on his neck with same love bite she left him. "Don't be late." She warns as she finally walks out of his room, Adrien following behind as he walks with her to the front door of the apartment.

Rushing past to open the door for his girlfriend, Adrien gives her a warming smile as she exits the apartment and walks down the hallway.

"Then make sure you finish your shower before I get there unless you don't mind me seeing your overall beauty."

Marinette looked behind her shoulder and shot a playful glare to Adrien. He couldn't help himself by giving her a wink and pucker of his lips before she continued her way down the hallway.

Giving a chuckle, Adrien closes his apartment door and heads back to his room to get ready for the day's event.

As twenty minutes passed, fairly quickly Adrien might add, he walked down the south hallway until he reached Marinette and Alya's apartment.

Giving the door a knock, Adrien waited patiently when he heard soft footsteps walking towards the door. Hearing the front door locks turn, Adrien is greeted by Marinette and her beautiful, welcoming smile. As always, Adrien could melt at seeing the stunning woman that stood before him. Marinette's wore a pair of jean shorts with a light pink t-shirt, and his favorite, her hair done in a high ponytail. He wished he saw her place her raven hair in a ponytail more during lycée but with Chloe having bitched a few times that only she was to have a high ponytail, no girl dared to push the mayor's daughter further. Which was a shame Adrien thought. When he first saw Marinette with her hair up in a ponytail, he thought she looked absolutely breath taking with her hair up. Mind, he loved when her hair was in the pigtails, he thought it was cute. Then when she started putting her hair up in bun half way through lycée, he was stunned and floored. Her hair up made her bluebell eyes shine brighter and he could get lost in that oceanic trap of her eyes any day. But, her hair in a ponytail is one of his favorites, still able to run his fingers through her hair if he wanted. And after the dance from graduation, he didn't think he could be more in heaven and floored once he saw Marinette with her hair down. He swore nothing could ever not make this amazing woman look more perfect. Adrien would gladly get lost to her every second of every day.

"You look beautiful." Greeted Adrien, smiling big so his pearly whites were showing.

"You look good yourself, handsome." Returned Marinette. And he was to her. Adrien wore a pair of knee length black jean shorts with a bright green t-shirt. But her favorite thing about him was his how his hair was styled or she should say not styled. Instead of his usual combed and styled back hair, his hair was hanging loose without a care in the world, and boy did she love that look. Not completely disheveled, just a messing look to it. Marinette absolutely loved that look on him. She always felt it resembled more of the truer Adrien than the model Adrien. A style that she could get lost with running her fingers through, knowing very well Adrien wouldn't complain one bit if she did. Marinette remembers all the times she had Adrien lay his head in her lap through the years, talk about the stress of representing his father's image, while she would run her fingers through his hair to help lessen the stress that was built up within him. And whenever his hair would fall out of the perfectly kept style, Adrien would leave his hair a mess from her ministrations and proudly spend the rest of the day with his non perfect hair. For him it was liberating.

Moving aside, Adrien passed through the threshold of her and Alya's apartment and Adrien set down his string strap bag on the living room couch next to Marinette's.

Heading over to the kitchen, Marinette stood at the stove as she poured batter into a pan on the stove. From behind, Adrien walks up and wraps his arms around her waist as he rests his head on her shoulder as he watches the batter bubble from the heat radiating off the pan.

"Hope pancakes are alright with you." Said Marinette.

"Smells perfect, Mari. I can never resist the Dupain-Cheng pancakes!" Adrien smiled as he nuzzled against her.

"You can never resist a Dupain-Cheng anything." Replied Marinette, a smile playing on her face as she flips the batter over to cook the other half.

"Is there anything you need help with?" Asked Adrien.

"Actually, yes. If you can grab some fruit from the fridge and chop them up that would be fantastic."

"On it."

"Thank you."

"Anything for my princess."

Marinette slightly blushes as her smile grows, removing the cooked pancake and adding another ladle of pancake batter into the pan.

Fruit cut and pancakes made, Marinette brought the pile of the flapjacks to the table as Adrien lowered the bowl of fruit beside them.

Taking a seat in the dining chairs, Marinette and Adrien made their plates of food before they ran behind to meet up in the lobby if the dorms for the hiking trip.

"So, where's Alya? I thought she'd be here?" Asked Adrien, squirting syrup on his pile of pancakes, throwing a spoonful of strawberries and blueberries on top.

"I think her and Nino might have crashed over in one of the other's rooms last night. I expected her to be here but whatever everyone did must have knocked them all out with exhaustion."

"Do you know if there's anyone else who'll be going on the hiking trip besides us?"

"Not sure, but I wouldn't be surprise if Alix and Kim showed up. Those two are always the active ones out of our friend group. I can already imagine those two daring and competing against one another on stupid challenges."

"Wouldn't surprise me. It seems those two's relationship runs along competing against one another."

"True. Though for me, I plan on enjoying the scenery and taking pictures. I'd like to take a few pictures with the two of us if that's alright with you."

"Of course, Mari. I'd actually like to start collecting photos of you so I can have in my room. That way when I'm alone in my room, I'll still have a part of you with me."

"God, you're such a sap. But I wouldn't have it any other way." She takes a bite of her pancake and winks at him.

"That reminds me-" Adrien looks up and stares at Marinette, "-am I going to get my shirt and shorts back?" A smile playing on his face.

"Nope." With a pop of the 'p'. "I'm keeping those. That shirt is far too soft to return. I'm keeping it for forever."

Adrien laughs as he listens to his girlfriend. "Fine. Does that mean we can share each other's closets? That way we both have some of each other's clothing in both of our rooms?"

"What?" Asked Marinette, a little flush thinking about having each other's clothes at one another's rooms.

"We might as well. The last thing I need is you running off with all my clothes where I have none." Adrien giggled, pleased to getting the reaction from Marinette. "What do you say, Mari?"

Marinette thought about it. In all honesty there would be nothing wrong with it. It actually sounded like a smart idea to Marinette. Knowing how close her and Adrien were through school and now being in university, she couldn't see any issue with the proposal. Plus, it felt romantic.

"And you're being serious? You're not joking or anything?" Marinette asked seriously.

Adrien reaches for her hand and embraces it with his. "I'm serious, Mari. I know it's only been almost a day since we've officially started dating, but I know you feel the same way as I do when I say it feels like we've been together for far longer. Why not make both our rooms into our little home for the two of us?"

A smile creeps on Marinette's face as she sees and hears the sincerity in Adrien's words. "Alright. Let's do it."

"Fantastic." Adrien leans in and gives Marinette a kiss, one which she gladly returns. Leaning away, "Now, let's finish our breakfast and head down to the lobby before we get left behind."

Finishing breakfast and cleaning the kitchen, the time rolled around eight in the morning when Adrien and Marinette arrived in the lobby of the dorm. The two could see other student residents gathered in the lobby, all dressed in hiking attire as they all wait to leave.

"Good morning everyone." All the students quiet down and look over to the voice to see Tikki and another young lady who Adrien and Marinette learned from the casino and dance night to be Bella. "Those who don't know me, my name is Tikki. And standing beside me is my friend and fellow resident assistant, Bella. The two of us will be taking all of you to the nearest hiking site."

From here, Bella takes over to give Tikki a break from all the talking. "And if you'll follow us, we have a bus parked out front to drive us to the hiking location. So if you all have your belongings, please head out and begin boarding the bus."

Making sure they have their belongings, all the students begin boarding the bus, Marinette and Adrien boarding near the back and sitting side by side.

Once everyone was safely aboard the vehicle, and Tikki and Bella counting all the students, they give the bus driver a green light to and begin driving towards the hiking site.

After driving for thirty minutes, the group finally arrived at the designated hiking site. With the bus halting to a stop, the bus doors open and everyone exits the vehicle.

Gathering the students in a half circle, Tikki and Bella inform the students to stay nearby and enjoy the hike.

As the student divide in their groups and head off to hike the area, Marinette and Adrien grabbing for each other's hands and heading off on their own, following one of the nearby trails.

The area was pleasant, the scenery was breathtaking as the couple followed the trail and watched some of the critters scurry around the ground and some birds flying above in the trees. Releasing her hand from Adrien's, Marinette retrieves her phone and turns on the camera function and begins snapping pictures of the birds perching on the lower tree branches.

Seeing a squirrel on the ground chewing on a berry, Marinette moves her phone to focus on the little animal, zooming close before snapping a few pictures.

From behind, Adrien walks up and grabs one of Marinette's hands. "Come on, Mari. Let's continue up the trail. I think I see an opening up ahead where we can get a view of the area, possible some views of the small mountain range in the distance.

"Okay." Replied Marinette.

Following alongside Adrien, both continue up the trail and walk a few feet until they come upon the opening of the small wooded area to see an over view from the cliff side. Heading off the trail towards the cliff side, Adrien releases Marinette's hand to allow her to take a few pictures of the scenery. Once taking enough to please her, Marinette looks back at Adrien.

"Come here." Offering him a welcoming smile. Heeding his girlfriend's words, Adrien walks over beside Marinette. Turning her back towards the scenery of the small mountain range, Marinette pulls Adrien towards her side and looks up to him. "I want to get a picture of us two."

With a smile, Adrien moves closer to her and wraps his left arm around her waist. Reaching with his right hand, Adrien stole Marinette's phone from her grip and held out his arm to place both of them in the screen. "I figured it would be easier for me to take the picture of the two of us." Adrien offered Marinette a smile. Giving a knowing look to Adrien, Marinette knew well that he was references her shortness, but decided to let it pass.

Looking at the phone screen, Adrien maneuvered the phone making sure both were in the shot and signaled the both of them to smile. Once both offered a heart-filled smile, Adrien took two pictures of the two of them. "Perfect." Stated Adrien, pleased with the two images.

"One more." Came Marinette's voice.

"Alright." Adrien moves the phone in his hand out, making sure the phone was on the camera setting and waited for Marinette.

"I want this one to be romantic." Said Marinette. Before Adrien could ask what she meant or wanted, Marinette reached for the back of his neck and lowered his head, clashing both their lips into one.

Smiling into the kiss, Adrien pulled his girlfriend closer with his left arm as he used his right hand to snap a couple of pictures. It was a perfect moment to a perfect day. He could live in this moment if he had the ability to do so. After they return back to the dorms, he'll have to make sure he asks Marinette to send him a copy of these photos. His computer needed a new background and now has a picture to fill that space.

"Oh, hello you two!"

Marinette and Adrien broke from their kiss to swing their heads over to the location of the voice. Coming up the area was Tikki and Bella, both smiling and waving as they approached the two.

"Marinette and Adrien, correct?" Asked Tikki.

"Yes. That's us." Answered Adrien, returning Marinette's phone. "And you're Tikki and Bella, right?"

Both Tikki and Bella nodded in answer.

"So," Spoke Bella, "How are you two enjoying the hike?" A knowing smirk playing on her lips.

"I-it's going wonderfully. Adrien and I were taking the opportunity of this trip to spend with one another. I guess you can say it's actually our first date with each other." Replied Marinette.

"How wonderful." Said Tikki. "You two appear lovely together. Sorry if Bella and I disturbed your date."

"Oh no, it's okay. It's nice getting to know you. You two are more than welcomed to join Adrien and I on the rest of our hike." Invited Marinette, offering a welcoming smile while placing her phone in her back jean pocket.

"Only if you two are fine with that." Said Bella.

"Please, Mari and I could use the company." Adrien replied as he also offered a smile.

The two young ladies just nod and all four continue their way along the trails of the park. All four enjoying the light breeze as it glides through the trees and blow the coolness against their sweat covered faces.

After three hours passing, Tikki and Bella decided to wrap up the hiking trip to get the student back to the dormitory so all could get lunch.

Gathering all the students and counting them off, Tikki and Bella ordered the student to board the bus to begin their trip back to the dorms.

All on the bus, the drive was quieter than the trip there, student clearly visible with tiredness as most were currently passed out from exhaustion.

Near the back, Marinette rests her head on Adrien's shoulder as his head leans against hers, both content and slowly beginning to drift off from their own tiredness. Content and peaceful, Adrien intertwines his fingers with hers, rubbing his thumb along her knuckles. Smiling, wanting to take the trip back to nap, his back pocket began buzzing. Stretching up, Adrien reaches back with his other hand to retrieve his phone from his back pocket. Marinette lifts her head off Adrien's shoulders to see Adrien look at his phone.

"It's Natalie." Said Adrien. "I wonder what she's calling for." Swiping the green call icon over, Adrien lifts the speaker to his ear to greet Natalie. "Hello?"

"Hello, Adrien." Greeted Natalie in return. "Your father wants to talk to you. I have you scheduled to meet up with him in an hour."

"Sorry, Natalie, but why does my father need to speak with me?" If anything, Adrien was curious. He hasn't spoken to his father since the beginning of summer. With his father constantly in another country for business during the summer break, Adrien hasn't seen or cared to talk to him once he left for move in at the university. What could his father want to talk to him about?

"I don't have that information, Adrien. I was just informed by your father that he requests your presence and needs to talk to you. It sounded important. He'll be expecting you in an hour. Goodbye." With that, Natalie hung up as the line went dead.

Lowering his phone, Adrien knitted his brows in confusion while staring at the black screen of his phone.

"Everything alright?" Came Marinette's voice from beside him.

Looking over, Adrien can see Marinette glancing at him with a sense of curiosity and a hint of worry.

"I'm not sure. Natalie called and said my father wanted to speak with me. With who my father is, I can only assume it's going to be something I'm not going to look forward too."

"Do you want me to accompany you or would you rather head over alone?" Marinette would do whatever Adrien wished, but she also remembers how his father could be and what he's done through Adrien's life. The last thing she wanted was Adrien to be alone when he needed someone most.

"Yea. Yea I think you should come." He gazes at nothing as his thoughts flow through his head. "I'll just have you wait in my bedroom when I speak with my father. I'm not planning on staying long. The sooner I get it over with the sooner we can leave."

"Alright. Until then, how about you rest and take a nap. It might help." Marinette encouraged, hoping a little amount of rest might aid Adrien later on when confronting his father.

Giving her a nod, Marinette lays her head back on his shoulder and he rests his head onto hers. It wasn't long before both drifted off to sleep.

Returning back to the dormitory and heading to his room to retrieve his car keys, Adrien walked Marinette and himself to the gated parking lot towards his car, unfortunately their plans of taking a shower to clean off the sweat having to be pushed for later. Reaching the parking lot, they arrive at his car, a dark silver Peugeot Coupe. Not a typical car you'd see at a university, but it was four wheels and an engine. Adrien would take anything so long as it got him where he needed to be when needed.

Clicking one of the buttons and unlocking his car, Adrien opens the passenger door for Marinette and helps her inside, being the ever gentleman that he is.

Once Marinette was seated in the car, he closed the door and walked around the front of the car towards the driver's side. Opening the driver's door, Adrien got in, closing the door, and started the engine. Switching the gear to drive, Adrien and Marinette made their way towards the Agreste mansion. The discomfort slowly etching its way into Adrien's features.

Driving through the city and making the short trip, Adrien and Marinette arrived in front of the Agreste mansion. Pressing a remote in his car, the golden gates jolt and slowly begin to open. The gates coming to a still, Adrien drove the car up towards the driveway, parking it to a halt and turning off the engine. The driver and passenger door opening, both Adrien and Marinette step out and head to the front doors.

As the couple walked up the stone steps, the front doors opened to reveal Natalie waiting. Her features still holding no emotion with her silver tablet clutched in one hand and the other bent behind her back.

"Glad you made it, Adrien. Your father is in his office waiting for you."

"Thanks, Natalie. I'll head that way in a minute."

Walking away, Adrien lead Marinette to his old bedroom up on the second floor. When the two arrived at his old bedroom's door, Adrien opened the door as both come to view with a lesser empty room. Though his room could easily be visible as the same from his childhood, there were distinct areas that were more empty that others. When packing and moving, Adrien ensured that he only take the more important belongings of his, leaving a majority of his stuff not wanting to be reminded of his lonelier life when he was younger.

His old room now felt cold and distant. Grey instead of the sun filled warmth that used to filter through when he lived here during his childhood. Hardly any good memories remaining here except the ones that revolved around his friends and Marinette. Adrien doesn't miss this house one bit. A cage disguised as a home. A house that never felt like home since his mother disappeared.

"Will you be alright in here while I speak with my father?"

"Yes. Go and get it over with. I know you don't want to be here any longer than we should. Go speak with him."

Giving a nod, Adrien gives a quick peck against her lips and exits his bedroom and walking down the hallway towards his father's office.

Seeing the door come into view, Adrien took a deep breath and raised his hand and knocked on the office door. He waited patiently for his father's voice to allow inside.

"Who is it?" Came the all familiar cold voice.

"It's Adrien…father." Came his reply.

There was a moment of silence.

"Enter."

Opening the door, Adrien entered into his father's office. Looking around, his gaze fell onto the older Agreste as his father stood straight and tall in his office chair. His hands cupped together with fingers intertwined together as his stone cold and icy gaze looked at his son. The glare easily piercing through Adrien as a chill ran through his body.

"Father." Greeted Adrien, standing in front of his father's desk waiting for orders.

"Take a seat."

Adrien listened and did as his father asked. If it meant getting out sooner than so be it.

"I did not approve of you moving out and living on campus. Nor did I approve that you could even attend university. Of all studying physics." Started Gabriel, the look of frustration and irritation clearly visible on his features.

"I didn't think I need your approval. I'm an adult now. My plans for my future is to attend university and get a physics degree."

"You don't need physics. You are my heir to this company and should be learning business to take over for me in the future. You are my lead model for my company. I will not have my son learn a meaningless field when you could be learning a field more useful and reliable."

The agitation coursing through Adrien was growing. Of course his father would only want to speak to him about his disapproval of what he wanted to do.

"And you will resume modeling next week. You will have three photoshoots-"

Adrien couldn't stand to listen to his father anymore. Clearly, his father had no clue he left his old life of the fashion world.

"I'm not modeling." Came his voice, interrupting his father.

"Pardon?"

"I said I'm not modeling. I quit modeling and I quit working for you." Came Adrien's voice, clear irritation leaking through his words.

"I never said you could quiet. You will model for my company and that's final. You will no longer study physics and will switch over to business. That's final."

Adrien couldn't take this anymore. He dealt with his father's selfishness and pride since his mother was gone but no longer was he going to let his father control his life. From now on his father will not interfere.

"No!" Adrien stood from his seat as he stared at his father. "I am not your employee that you can force to do whatever you want. I'm your son but you never cared about that. I'm no longer modeling, I'm not going to work for you, and I'm going to do want I want and that's final! I'm not your pawn that you can use towards your company. I'm done!" Shouted Adrien. Full anger visibly seen in his face.

"If you don't do what I've asked, I promise you'll regret this, Adrien. I have a company and empire to run and I will not let you ruin the Agreste image or your life to follow ridiculous unnecessary dreams. You are my son and I decide what's best."

"You can say whatever but I no longer work for you and that's final. You never cared about me and it showed. I'm leaving with my girlfriend. I'm sure you know her. Her name is Marinette. She one a few of your competitions during lycée. Again, we're done and you no longer run my life and that's final. You can either accept that or never bother with me again."

Finished, Adrien exited his father's office without another word or the chance for his father to speak again. All he knew was that he wanted out of this house and nothing else would keep him here any longer.

Rushing to his room, Adrien flung the door open only to startle Marinette as she sat on his old couch reading a magazine.

"Adrien?" Marinette could see the anger in his eyes and knew something was wrong. "What happened?" She stood from the couch as Adrien paced towards her. Reaching for her hands, he began to walk them out of his room to get out of the house.

"We're leaving." Said Adrien. "I knew it was a mistake coming here."

Walking down the main staircase and towards the front door, Adrien swung the large thick wooden door open and rushed Marinette and himself through and headed towards his car.

Telling Adrien to just get the car started, both entered inside the car and began driving off the Agreste property.

Unfortunately, Adrien's luck didn't get him far before his phone began ringing. With the Bluetooth attached to his car, Adrien answered the call as it echoed out from the car's speakers.

"What?" Came Adrien's agitated voice.

"Adrien?" It was Natalie on the other line.

"What is it, Natalie."

"Your father told me to call you."

"What could he possibly want now?"

There was a moment of silence before Natalie's voice came through the speakers.

"I'm sorry, Adrien. I tried to reason with your father, but nothing I said would sway his decision. Your father has cut you off and disinherited you. You know longer will be associated with your father. You're forever on your own."

Silence filled the car as different emotions ran through both Adrien and Marinette.

Marinette herself was shocked and stunned silent. She couldn't believe what she just heard come from Natalie's on the other side of the line. How could a father treat his son like this?

"Your father ordered me to lock all your bank accounts to prevent you access. Thankfully, he wouldn't know if you obtained that money or not. So I took charge and transferred all the money your father had locked away from you and the money you made from modeling and had it transferred to your secret bank account that you mentioned a few times that your father doesn't know about. It's already been done and the money should be in your account as we speak. The unfortunate side of this is that all that money you earned won't last you long. Five years max if not, at least six."

Adrien didn't know how to handle this situation. So many emotions were swimming though him and didn't know how to release it.

"Is that all, Natalie?"

"Your father is already compiling files to prevent you from working. Even if you're no longer modeling for your father, he's going to prevent you from modeling with any other company both in France and any other country." Natalie takes a deep breath that could be heard. "He's going to prevent any chance for work until you come back. I truly am sorry, Adrien. I wish there was more I could do."

"It's fine, Natalie. I don't blame you. If it's alright, I would like to ask one last favor."

"Of course, Adrien. What do you need?"

"Can you transfer the car over to me. I'd like to have the car as well so I have a way to travel."

"Right away. Please take care of yourself, Adrien. If there is anything you need, please call. I can always sneak behind your father to help you out. You only need to call."

"Thank you, Natalie. I really do appreciate everything you've done for me."

"Thank you, Adrien. I better go. The car will be transferred over to you within the hour. I'll send you the documentation and message you when it's completed. Take care, Adrien."

"Goodbye, Natalie."

The line when dead as the silence returned. A fun filled day that Adrien and Marinette enjoyed turned sour cause of his father. All Adrien wanted to do now was return to the dorm and either lock himself in his or Marinette's room and cuddle beside Marinette. He needed to get rid of this incident and far away from his old childhood home.

Sensing his change in attitude, Marinette placed her hand on his. She turned his palm facing up until she cupped his hand locking her fingers between his. The comforting and supporting gesture helping ease the emotional turmoil from the interaction with his father.

With everything that happened, Adrien couldn't be happier to know he had Marinette by his side, always there to help sooth negativity in his life. It proved to him that he didn't need the wealth and money to survive. All he needed was Marinette by his side and he can handle anything.

Now he just needs to find a job that his father hasn't ruined his chances in.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five: A Dupain Cheng Baker

Arriving back at the dormitory, the atmosphere surrounding the young couple remained silent. Running on an autopilot nature, Adrien reached for Marinette's hand, intertwining his fingers with hers once they exited the car.

It was a little nerve wracking for Marinette. Throughout her and Adrien's friendship, Marinette has never seen Adrien remain so quiet and so…hollow. There was no expression emitting from Adrien's features and it worried her. This is look that she as decided should never be etched onto a person like Adrien. Adrien who's always had a smile on his face when with the people he loved and cared about. Now it's like that part of him is tucked away not wanting to resurface.

Crossing the parking lot towards one of the building's entrances, Marinette reaches for his access key first and swipes the key card through the card reader. The metallic locks gearing into motion, the iron gates vibrate as the metal gate slowly swings open while releasing a long whine as metal rotates against metal.

As the gate came to a halt, Adrien and Marinette passed through the entrance and opened the door to the nearest hallway.

Wordlessly, Marinette took control and guided the both towards her dorm room on the fourth floor of the south building. Adrien didn't offer any form of disagreement. Following his girlfriend aimlessly through the stairway and up to the fourth floor.

Reaching her bedroom, Marinette dug out her room key and inserted the key card through the electronic lock waiting for it to unlock.

Hearing the lock switch and the green light appearing, Marinette opens the door and ushers Adrien in and closes the door behind her.

Quietly, Adrien shuffled his way towards Marinette's side of the dorm and into her bedroom. Door opened, Marinette could hear Adrien's shuffled feet in her bedroom from the front door, then a creak sound coming from her bed.

Bringing out her phone, Marinette opened her contacts to Alya.

 **To: Alya**

 **From: Mari**

 _Hey Alya. I hate to force you out of our dorm but would you mind staying over at Nino and Adrien's tonight?_

Sending the text message, Marinette set her bag on the counter when her phone chimed back to her from receiving a message.

Looking to her phone, Alya had responded from her text.

 **To: Mari**

 **From: Alya**

 _Of course, girl. Is everything okay?_

Unlocking her phone, Marinette begins typing her response.

 **To: Alya**

 **From: Mari**

 _I'm not too sure yet, Al. Long story short, Adrien was called to meet his father. I tagged along and let's just say it wasn't a happy meeting. I'll let Adrien go into further detail when he's ready to share, but his father is upset, I'm not sure about what, but his father cut off Adrien entirely. So Adrien's with me right now and I'm going to try to see if I can comfort him from his stricken state_

Sending the text, Marinette didn't wait long before receiving a text back from Alya.

 **To: Mari**

 **From: Alya**

 _Oh my god! Of course I'll stay with Nino tonight. If I have too, I'll let Nino know what you told me and I can stay with him until Adrien feels up for company_

With a sigh of relief, Marinette responds.

 **To: Alya**

 **From: Marinette**

 _Thank you, Alya. You're the best. I'll keep you updated_

 **To: Marinette**

 **From: Alya**

 _I just need to come pack some clothes for my stay with Nino_

 **To: Alya**

 **From: Marinette**

 _Of course. I'll be in my room most likely for a while to see if I can talk to Adrien. I'll talk to you soon. Thanks again, Al._

Sending her last text; Marinette strides towards her bedroom, quietly closing the door behind her. Just to be safe on the chance if Adrien fell asleep.

With a click of the door, Marinette walks over to her desk and places her phone down and grabs her charger to plug her phone in.

When Marinette turned around, she saw Adrien laying on her bed, back facing her as he faces the wall, appearing as if he were touching the wall itself for support. He was still quiet. The only sound that she could hear so far was the surprisingly calm and even breaths coming from him. His side right side rising and falling indicating the flowing rise and fall of his chest from breathing.

Taking a deep, calming breath, Marinette makes her way towards her bed where the young man who had his life just flipped upside down, laid completely silent.

When she reached her lofted bed, Marinette pushed herself up and laid herself next to Adrien. Moving to her side, she pressed against him, her chest resting against his back. Wrapping her right arm around his waist, Marinette presses her head against the back of his, lowering her lips against the back of his neck to leave a lingering kiss.

Breaking the kiss, Marinette snuggles closer, doing anything possible to offer comfort to her boyfriend.

There were many thoughts running through her mind. Who could treat someone that bared so much kindness, selflessness, and generosity like Adrien so poorly? How could anyone treat Adrien with so little care and not think about what he wanted in life? Adrien deserved everything and so much more. His father didn't deserve to treat his son the way he did.

Marinette pushed away the harshness that Gabriel Agreste did during the years towards his son. Not showing up to Adrien's graduation was painful to witness, though she always knew that Adrien had others to rely on. But seeing how Gabriel had little care about his own flesh and blood and more towards his own company and empire sealed the deal on her perspective of her once childhood idol.

One thing was certain for Marinette. That Adrien didn't need his father. He didn't need his father to be happy. Adrien was free and she would be there to support him with everything and anything he needs. She'll help Adrien and they'll show Gabriel that Adrien is capable managing his own life.

Ranting through her own mind, Marinette snaps out of her ranting filled mind from a soft, larger hand being placed above hers that rested around Adrien's waist.

Adrien's intertwined his fingers with hers and brought it up towards his lips as he gave her right wrist a chaste kiss. It felt warm and welcomed.

He moved their intertwined hand against his chest as he caressed them both tightly. Taking a deep breath, Adrien opened his eyes to stare at a black wall.

"I'm sorry." Came Adrien's soft and hallow voice.

Marinette furrowed her brows in confusion. What was there to be apologetic for?

"I'm sorry you had to witness the fall out with my father and I. I'm sure you never expected to end up with a broken man with nothing much to him."

Marinette could hear the sadness in his voice. She couldn't even begin to think how much Gabriel has hurt Adrien through his childhood. All the times Adrien lived in a loveless home since his mother's disappearance. He deserved so much for all that he's endured throughout his youth. And one thing was for certain to Marinette. For as long as she and Adrien were together, she'd shower him with as much love as he deserves. She's not going to let Gabriel ruin and corrupt his son's life anymore.

Her hold tightens around him as she leans her head closer towards his, shifting her head to the crook of his neck. She leans slightly to kiss the smoothness of his cheek. "You have nothing to apologize about, Adrien. And you are not a broken man."

Her calming and confident voice whispering into his ears. "I'm going to say this once and you need to believe me when I say this." She listens and Adrien remains quiet, his back still towards her as she hugs him against her chest. "You are an amazing young man, Adrien. There is nothing that you haven't done that I'm not proud of. I'm so amazed at how you've grown to fight for what you want your life to be, to grow as an individual, and grow into this incredible, responsible man. You don't need your father to tell you how to live your life or show you what will make you great. You don't need your father to feel loved. You have me, and will always have me to love you. You have my parents that love you, and you have Nino and Alya. And believe it or not, you even have Natalie. You are loved and I promise you that I will always love you and always will be proud of you and any accomplishments that you strive. Which, by the way, I have been since college. I just wanted you to know that you are and never will be alone. That you do have family and that we love you so much." She takes another breath. "I love you so, so much. I will always be here for you."

She gives him a squeeze and leans down to leave a kiss on the space between his neck and shoulder.

Laying her head down on the pillow, she feels a response when Adrien squeezes their intertwined hands.

"Thank you, Mari." Came his quiet voice. He flips around to his other side to look at her face to face.

Adrien wraps his arms around her and pulls her into his embrace and digs his head under her and between the space of her neck. He breathes in her scent and exhales. All the smells of her helps ease the tension in his body as he finds her relaxing.

"I love you so much too. Thank you for caring and being there for me through the years. Thank you." His hoarse of a voice mumbling from underneath her.

Adrien pushes himself away to look at his girlfriend. He gives her a small smile. "What do I do?"

"Do what?" Asked Marinette.

"What am I going to do for work?" Replied Adrien. "I'm sure as hell I won't be able to model with my father in control in the industry. And I don't have many other skills."

"I'm sure there's plenty opportunities." Marinette thought about campus positions and remembered seeing one during orientation. "What about a teaching assistant position? I believe I saw the science department looking for some student assistants to grade and stuff. Maybe you can get a position there."

Adrien shakes his head within the small space between them. "I can't. They're only accepting students who are in their second year or older."

Marinette lays her head on top of Adrien's as she begins to think again. There had to be a job that Adrien could enjoy but not be too overbearing.

Running her hands through his hair and kneading his locks, Marinette's eyes enlarge from an idea. A smile growing on her lips. "Actually, I think I know a perfect place for you to apply too. And, it'll be fun."

Adrien looks at Marinette with a skeptical look.

"Trust me, I've got a good feeling you'll like it."

Getting up, Marinette drags Adrien out of bed. "Come on, up, up."

Grumbling, Adrien attempts to resist. "Babe, can't I just grovel and sulk."

"Nope. We're leaving. Let's go."

Heaving a sigh, Adrien slides off her bed and follows Marinette out of her dorm room.

Hearing the bell above the door ring, Sabine looks up to greet the customers.

"Hello, welcome t-" Sabine stops and smiles when she sees Marinette and Adrien walk into the bakery. "Mari! Adrien!" Sabine walks around the counter and towards her two children. Giving them a welcoming hug, she smiles, "What are you two doing here? It hasn't even been a week, school hasn't started, and you're already visiting. Not that I'm complaining of course." She gives them a wink.

Both Marinette and Adrien chuckle. "Hi, maman. As much as I'm glad to be visiting, I wanted to talk to you and papa." Marinette looks at her boyfriend. "It concerns Adrien."

Sabine's smile lowered as she tried to understand the meaning. Without asking any further questions, Sabine walked to the door and switched the sign to close. "Tom."

Hearing footsteps approach from the kitchen, Tom walks through the back door to see his wife, daughter, and considered adopted son. "Yes."

"Marinette needs to talk to us. I closed the shop so we can talk."

Tom nods and the family walk up the stairs to the home upstairs.

Once they entered the living space of the home, all four took seats at the couch. With Marinette and Adrien sitting beside each other, they face Tom and Sabine.

"Are you and Adrien dating now?" Asked Sabine.

Before Marinette could even pronounce a word, Sabine shut Marinette up rather fast with that statement. Though Tom and Sabine got their answer after they watched both Adrien and Marinette's face turn bright red.

"Well, judging by the reaction of your faces, I take it as a yes." Tom turns to Adrien with a smile. "Now I can finally say welcome officially to the family son!"

Cheeks darkening, Adrien smiles in return, "Thank you, Tom."

"But that's not all." Spoke Marinette.

Smiles form on both of her parents.

"Are you pregnant?!" Sabine beamed with joy. Tom smiling wildly.

Both Marinette and Adrien's eyes widen from the statement.

"What?! Maman, papa, no! I'm not pregnant! Adrien and I haven't even had sex yet!" If she couldn't feel anymore embarrassed, she wasn't sure how Adrien was fairing.

Tom and Sabine deflated at the same time with smile disappearing but slowly to bring back a smile in all.

"Well, it's not too late." Sabine smiled to her daughter and her boyfriend.

"Maman!" Marinette groaned into her hands as she wishes she could sink into the couch and not resurface. "I didn't come here to be told I should get pregnant. I came because I was hoping you could help Adrien."

Tom and Sabine look at the two confused with questions floating through their heads.

Taking a deep breath, Marinette reaches and grabs Adrien's hands for support and reassurance.

"Papa, maman. I came hoping you'd be open to help Adrien. To help you understand, Adrien received some…life changing news." Marinette looked at Adrien and he gave her a nod to continue. He wasn't sure if he could bare explaining the whole situation and felt that it was best to let Marinette inform her parents what happened, though he's still curious what her idea is.

Marinette continues, "Earlier today on our way back from the hike, Adrien's father requested his appearance and we went to go visit him. After talking on the way here, I found out that his father was, well, I guess furious would be the right word, that Adrien quite modeling and entered university without telling him. His father tried to force Adrien into modeling for his company and said he had to go into business."

Tom and Sabine listened without saying a word, though judging by their expressions, Adrien and Marinette could see sadness, frustration, and maybe more of a hidden anger.

"When Adrien refused, we left. But Natalie called and told Adrien that his father cut him off from his family and tried to block any money Adrien earned. But Natalie was able to transfer all money Adrien made growing up to a secret account. Though that means his money won't last forever." Marinette takes another deep breath.

She looks at her parents and then at Adrien before returning her gaze to her parents.

"With all this happening, I was wondering, if Adrien is okay with it, I was wondering if you could hire Adrien as a part time employee at the bakery."

So that was Marinette's idea thought Adrien. A smile forms on his face. He wouldn't mind learning how to bake. Hell, he'd love to learn and be able to make Marinette breakfast and desserts.

"Well of course Adrien can." Tom beamed, full of pride to have Adrien come work for them. "Your mother and I would love to have you come work with us my boy." Tom laid a hand on Sabine's shoulder as she gave a nod in agreement.

"We'd love to have you, Adrien." Said Sabine.

Adrien couldn't help with the grateful smile that overtook his features. "Thank you so much. Honestly, Mari didn't tell me what idea she had but I would be honored to learn how to bake. I promise I'll work hard."

"We know you'll do just fine, dear. How about after your first week of classes, you come in Sunday next week and we can begin your training for a few hours. We aren't open on Sundays so it would be a good time to show you around and ease your way in. How does that sound?" Asked Sabine.

"That sounds perfect." Adrien felt excited beyond belief. He honestly couldn't wait to begin learning how to bake. It felt new and something he could become experience in and actually do something he'd enjoy doing.

"Fantastic. If that's all, your father and I should probably head back down to the bakery and open up."

"Of course maman." Marinette got up and wrapped her parents in a hug. "Thank you both so much. This meant a lot to me to know you're helping Adrien."

"Of course, dear. We love Adrien just as much as you." Sabine and Tom shot Adrien a wink. Adrien flushed as the parents stood up and gave Adrien a hug before leaving to return to the bakery.

Following behind, Marinette and Adrien said their goodbyes and made their way back to the university dormitory.

Once they returned to Marinette's dorm, she could see Adrien look brighter than he was a mere hour or so ago.

Maybe this is what Adrien needed in his life. To be free from his controlling father and actually experience the world as himself of an individual. Get the opportunity to make mistakes and have fun along the way.

Adrien drops his body to the comfort of the couch and sinks back and releases a sigh of content. All the stress and tension he felt previously slowing chipping away to be forgotten.

Marinette walks over and sits beside her boyfriend and leans her head against shoulder. A smile stretches along her lips, feeling satisfied that Adrien seems happier and excited.

She feels Adrien shift a little for comfort and leans his head on top of hers. Some of his bangs and longer strands tickling the sides of her cheeks.

"Thank you, Mari."

Marinette hums in response. "For what?"

"You know exactly what. Thank you for helping me out, babe." Marinette could feel him inhale as his chest inflates. "I'm so excited to start working at your parent's bakery."

"Is it really that exciting?" She questioned him.

"Of course. It means I'll be able to bake you breakfast and desserts!"

Adrien felt so giddy. Who knew he'd get so excited over learning to make baked goods.

The thought of Adrien dressed in an apron and covered in flour brought a blush to her cheeks. Of course a man like Adrien would find the small things in life enjoyable. But who could blame him. If anyone needed a chance to experience the smaller things in life and find enjoyment out of it, it was Adrien.

Her lovable, needy like cat, dork of a boyfriend.

"What to order take out and watch movies for the rest of the day?" Asked Adrien.

Snuggling closer to Adrien's side, he wraps his arm around his girlfriend's small form and holds her close.

"Sounds perfect." Marinette replies as she and Adrien accepted and enjoyed the warmth and love of their embrace.

If anyone ever asked, Adrien was lucky to have someone like Marinette to help through his troubles. And he'll make sure to do the same.


	6. I Say Marco, You Say Polo

**Chapter Six: I Say Marco, You Say Polo**

 **A/N:**

 **I am really sorry for how long this took me to write. I had major writers block and adult life got in the way. So without further delay, here is chapter six. There is some smut that occurs towards the end of this chapter, so if you're not a sinner and smut fan, then you'll want to avoid that last part of this chapter. Enjoy!**

The weekend before university has finally arrived.

Now that move in has pretty much come to a successful close, only a few stragglers arrive for last minute moving in before Monday classes.

It also has been a few days since his confrontation with his father. A father that Adrien is well prepared to move on from and even forget. Since the news, Marinette has constantly reminded the love and support that he has from the people around him. And she was right. He didn't need his father to be happy and look for approval. His father no longer controlled his life and he could finally experience the freedom that he mentioned to his friends that he was excited for.

His father might have contacted companies to prevent any chance at actual work and job experience, but at least he doesn't have connections everywhere.

Being given the opportunity to work for Tom and Sabine has been a blessing. Hell, meeting Marinette, her family, and everything they've done for him has been a blessing. He wouldn't know where he'd be if it weren't for their constant support. And now, he'll finally work with caring and supportive people beside him, and learn some important life lesson skills. Important life skills such as treat his loving girlfriend to homemade breakfast.

Though that won't happen until another week before he learns the ropes and techniques of the bakery. The best bakery in Paris.

Turning in his bed, Adrien comes in contact with his favorite site in the world. His darling princess curled up beside him sleeping peacefully. Her milky, smooth skin a glow from the early morning sun, and her soft luscious midnight hair. A very true blessing in his life in deed. Almost a week together as a couple and it still feels like they've been together for years.

Her sleeping features were an adoring site for the young blond. Her plump pink lips slightly open, and the slight blush adorning her cheeks. Her raven hair spread across his pillows like a halo of midnight, with a few stands resting along her face, one or two stuck along her lips.

Inching closer, Adrien raises his left hand and slides his fingers along her cheek. Pulling away the defiant strands of hair from her lips and pushing them behind the security of her ear. The full view of her face free and available to admire her beauty.

Wrapping his arm around her waist, Adrien pulls her closer and nuzzles his head in between the space of her neck, leaving feather light kisses along her neck and collarbone area. Occasionally leaving a few kisses near the top of her breast.

The little ministrations of his kisses stirring Marinette from her slumber as her body begins to waken. Releasing a soft groan, stretching her arms and body, Marinette awakens to a large heat source and weight being pushed against her.

"Of course, a needy chat would wake me." Marinette said with tiredness, wrapping her arms around her boyfriend's back and holding him close. She hums in approval when Adrien moves to continue with the kisses along her skin.

"What better way to show my love for you." Adrien mumbled through kisses.

"You're being very affectionate lately." Marinette continued, nuzzling closer against Adrien as his hands shift a little lower to rest on her hips. Giving her hips a little squeeze.

"Trying to make up for lost time. I just now realized how behind we are with the kisses, the cuddles, and everything so forth. We wasted so much time because the both of us were being idiots. Now no complaining while I catch up on overdue affections." Adrien said as he moved to continue kissing.

Though before Adrien could continue, Marinette slide her hands between the two of them and rested both her hands on each side of his face. Pushing him away until they were looking at each other. With a breathy chuckle, Marinette rubs her nose with his. "You don't need to smother me with long lost affections, minou. We have plenty of time to make up what we could have had four years ago. We'll just make sure to make the moments from here on out even more special." Marinette gave him her brightest smile and leaned in to place her lips onto his.

She will never get tired of how soft his lips were when they shared a kiss every time. With the contact, Adrien gladly pulled her closer as they shared their routine morning kiss. Who knew you could feel so much love from a simple gesture such as a kiss.

Releasing to catch their breaths, Marinette begins to climb out of the bed to prepare for the day.

"Alright Adrien. We might as well get up. Today's the trip to the store for any last-minute dormitory and school needs with the RAs. I didn't realize how low on shampoo and conditioner I was on. So, I need to pick up a new bottle of each and grab some school supplies. Same goes for Alya and Nino. Alya said she needed some extra notebooks for her journalism classes and Nino wanted to buy some extra headphones and disks." Marinette walked over towards Adrien's closet looking through her side of clothes. "Did you need to buy anything? For school, your apartment, or for work with maman and papa?"

Finding a light blue shirt, Marinette walks over to the dresser and pulls out a pair of white shorts. Grabbing a pair of underwear and bra, she turns around to look at her boyfriend. Lying on his side with his head rested in his palm with the weight rested against his elbow. The young man with a bright smile watching his girlfriend.

"Well?" She asked him, placing her weight to one side of her hip as she awaits his answer.

Adrien chuckles as the sight before him. She was always adorable when she tried to give him a stink eye. "Tom and Sabine said I wouldn't need anything. Just a bright smile and an attitude to work. As for school and the apartment, I may buy another thing of shampoo for your apartment for when I stay over. I might buy some printer paper and notebooks too for some classes. Knowing physics, there might be a lot for me to print, so I might as well be stocked with plenty of paper."

"Then get your ass up and get ready. I don't want to be late and miss the train with the others."

"Why don't we just take my car?" Adrien asked. "Alya and Nino can come along too, and it'll be easier caring everything just in case we all end up buying more than we tell ourselves. Cause no offense, princess, but knowing you, you'll find something that you'll want to buy and go overboard." He gave her a knowing smirk.

Marinette gave a gasp, "I do not go overboard with shopping."

"Tell that to all the large amounts of fabrics and sewing supplies in your room." He pointed out.

"All that is essential for classes." She argued back.

"Whatever you have to tell yourself."

"We're not doing this. I'm going to get ready and I expect you to do the same."

"So, does that mean I get to take a shower with you? We'll get done twice as fast?" Adrien asked with a smirk and raised brow.

He's never seen her face grow so red and wide eyed so fast. He chuckles and walks over and leans in to lay a kiss against her kiss. "Love you too, babe."

Unfortunately for Adrien, that chance at taking a shower with his princess did not happen. So close. Oh well, he knows there's always next time.

With both ready and meeting up with Alya and Nino by his car, all four friends get in the car and follow gps to the store that RAs mentioned.

After a good thirty-minute drive, the four of them arrive and find a parking spot.

Getting out of the car and entering through the front of the store, the four friends see the group of students and the two RAs assigned for the event. Gathering around with the other students, Adrien, Marinette, Alya, and Nino learn that the resident assistants for this trip were Nooroo and Wayzz.

Both were brothers. Nooroo was tall with brown hair and purple highlights with brown eyes. His brother Wayzz was the same height, maybe slightly taller, and shared the brown hair but with green eyes. Both were calm and very welcoming as they introduced themselves.

"Now, all of you will have two hours to shop for any supplies you may need. If any of you have any questions or concerns, come find us or head to the customer service and ask them to call us. We'll come. Go ahead and get your shopping done and be safe." Wayzz explained.

Getting the green light to go, the group of four head their own directions once the large group of university students disperse for their own shopping needs.

"Alright," Alya spoke up, "I'm going to take Nino to get some clothes because apparently, this dumbass thought it'd be okay to wear the same clothes from lycée. So, now I have to play mother and get him to buy new clothes for university. We'll meet up with you two soon."

Grabbing a shopping cart, Alya grabs Nino's arm and drags him to the clothing department.

Watching their two friends disappear towards the clothing department, Marinette grabs a shopping cart of her and Adrien. Pushing it towards the aisles, the two make their way towards the school supplies.

Stopping down the correct aisle, Marinette and Adrien begin looking through the shelves to find notebooks that will suit their classes.

Marinette finds three regular notebooks for her classes and fashion courses, while Adrien grabs four of the mega thick notebooks for his classes.

"Will physics really require you using those big notebooks?" Marinette asked.

"Oh definitely. I'm sure I can fill one of these notebooks within the first semester, easily." Adrien offered back. "When it comes to solving those equations, it'll require a lot of paper. Trust me."

"I'm so glad I didn't go for a degree near anything physics or science overall."

Placing their notebooks in the cart, the couple each place a box of pens in the cart, followed by Marinette placing a ruler, sticky notes, and push pins in the cart.

Moving along, Marinette and Adrien make their way towards the pharmacy and cosmetics section.

Finding the shampoo and conditioner section, Marinette glances through all the different varieties that the store carried. Reaching for a few, Marinette places them in the cart as she opens each one and takes a whiff of each scent.

One of lavender, coconut, coconut and honey, and cherry blossom.

Each one had their own unique scent and flavor that Marinette loved. The scented flavors reminded her of her garden on her balcony back at her parent's home. Maybe she should buy some plants to place in both her and Adrien's rooms. Help brighten their surrounding and give it more of a homely feel.

Turning to Adrien, who was now looking at deodorant, she called to him. "Minou, can a get your help for second. I need your help to make a decision."

Looking up from the deodorant, Adrien walks over to Marinette and sees all the different scented shampoo and conditioner. Holding them up one at a time, Marinette asks Adrien to sniff all the different flavors.

"Which one do like most?" Marinette asked.

"They all smell good. Though as much as I enjoy the smell of coconut, I really like the smell of cherry blossom. And thinking about you smelling like that in bed just makes it even more relaxing." Marinette playfully slaps Adrien in the arm from the comment and places the cherry blossom shampoo and conditioner in the cart, replacing the others back on the shelves. After placing the others back on the shelves, Marinette decides to also grab the cherry blossom body wash, grabbing a second one at the last second to keep in Adrien's room.

With Adrien grabbing some deodorant for himself and placing it in the cart, Marinette and Adrien go through their list to check for any last remaining supplies they've missed.

"I think that's everything-"

"MARCO!" A voice interrupts the couple as it echoes throughout the store.

Marinette and Adrien look up at each other then turn towards the end of the aisle leading to the main area of the store.

"MARCO!" Came the voice a second time. An all too familiar voice at that.

A chuckle escapes from Adrien as they look out to the store. "Looks like it's time to find out friends. Maybe we can try and help them find us."

Grabbing the handle of the cart, Adrien reaches for Marinette's hand and has her follow him down another aisle. Hiding by one of the sides of the aisles, Adrien shouts, "POLO!"

Marinette bursts out laughing from the actions taking place and no doubt about to get out of hand as she watches her boyfriend and her other friend about to begin a game of Marco Polo. Shaking her head, she couldn't even begin to imagine how she's ended up in a situation such as this, but how could she not watch and enjoy seeing her boyfriend dive into a chance at being free by being a child.

"MARCO!" Came Nino's voice from afar.

"POLO!" Adrien shouted in return.

After shouting his response, Adrien grabs Marinette's hand and leads her to another area of the store. Speed walking through the store and fellow shoppers as they try to avoid being found by Nino.

"MARCO!"

"POLO!"

Adrien couldn't help holding back a laugh, followed by a laugh from Marinette as they scattered from one location to another across the store. Shop goers watching as Marinette and Adrien rush down one aisle after the other. The two laughing louder as they see glimpses of Nino running nearby trying to locate them.

Watching Nino go down one aisle, Adrien shouts across from where he and Marinette stop and stand. "POLO!"

Both watch as Nino stops and turns from where he heard Adrien's voice and sees a familiar head of blond and midnight hair.

Smirking, Nino sees his two friends from his position and starts running towards his two friends. Laughing as he sees Adrien and Marinette take the cart and dart across the store in attempts to stay away from him.

Darting through the clothes department, Nino catches a glimpse of Adrien and Marinette going down one of the aisles. Heading down the aisle next to it, Nino runs through and cuts off the couple at the end.

"Found you!"

Adrien and Marinette jump at the sight of Nino. All of them burst out laughing from the activity that just took place. Never once had Marinette done or witness such game played out in a store. No doubt that Adrien has never done such a thing either. As for Nino, she can easily see her friend doing this anywhere and anyplace.

As the friends laugh, they hear someone clear their throat and turn to the individual. All three halt their laughing when they see the person standing in front them being the manager of the store. Raising her brow at the three young adults.

Explaining the issues with running in the store and yelling, the manager lets the three young adults off with a warning and has them agree to end any other disruptive behavior.

Faces flushed red from embarrassment, all three chuckle once the manager if out of view and ear shot.

"Well that was fun. Sorry for almost getting you two in trouble, but I figured a little fun were in order. Especially for my bro. Gotta make sure my man experiences some good old fashion fun." Nino said.

"Well I appreciate that, bro." Thanked Adrien.

Before anyone else could speak, Nino gets punched in the gut and drops to his knees.

"I can't believe you ditched me to play some childhood game!"

Oh, right. Nino forgot about going back to get Alya. Forgetting her in the men's department.

Three days later.

In her bedroom, Marinette sits at her desk in frustration as she stares into one of her fashion books. With her history on fashion course on Mondays and Wednesdays, Marinette gave a frustrated groan as she finished her Wednesday class to stare at her book on the history of fashion from the past one hundred years. _'_ _ _So much for an easy first week'__ Marinette thought.

Within the first two classes of her first week in that course, she already has a test coming up next Monday. Thankfully it's only covering the topic of 1900 to 1910. Though the test is supposed to cover the different styles of the clothing during that time and what purposes each style functioned as. Unfortunately, Marinette feels overwhelmed due to nervousness on what areas to focus on rather than read every single detail for the test. Even creating flashcards is becoming an issue. She simply can't figure out what key words to use.

Sighing out in frustration again, her phone vibrates beside her as she looks over to see Adrien's incoming call.

With a small smile, Marinette picks up the phone and answers it.

"Hello, minou." Marinette greeted.

"Hello, my princess. You sound frustrated. Are you alright?" Asked Adrien.

Leaning back against her desk chair, Marinette gives off another annoyed and frustrated groan. "I already have a test on Monday in my History of Fashion course and I'm already tired and frustrated on where to begin. Frankly, my brain hurts." Releasing another sigh, "I don't know what to do. I don't even know where to begin."

Hearing Adrien hum in understanding through the speaker, Adrien confides, "I understand, Mari. Though I'm not expecting a test on Monday, I already have a reading in Physics 101 to do for Monday, and a reading in English with a short paper due. I feel your pain."

"Lucky. I'd rather have English and write paper than figure out how to study for my test."

"Maybe you should relax and take a break. Start again this weekend when you've had the opportunity to tackle it with a calmer mind and fresh eyes." Adrien offered.

"That's not a bad idea, but I really should study while I can." Marinette countered.

On the other side of the phone, Adrien sits back against the wall on his bed. His English book beside him with a notebook opened with some written paragraphs now far forgotten. Pushing his studies aside, he decides to put his attention into making his girlfriend relax.

And what better way to relax then through intimate gestures.

"I know something way better to study." Adrien's voice now rough and deeper. A smile adorning his features when he hears Marinette falter and go silent.

For Marinette, hearing Adrien's voice fall deeper and rough caused her go silent and straighten up in her desk chair. The only time she hears Adrien's voice go deep and rough is when it came to her and him making out in bed.

Swallowing, Marinette responds breathlessly. "W-what…would be better studying?"

Marinette shifts a little uncomfortable from the desk chair. She licks her lips as she waits for her boyfriend to respond.

"I'd love to study the curves of your body. The soft smoothness that is your skin as I run my fingers alongside. Even tangle my fingers through the gorgeousness that is your hair. One of my favorite parts to nuzzle you where I can smell all the beautiful scents that are tangled around you." It was astounding how much the breathless voice of his was enough to melt Marinette.

Hearing his dreams and desire at that very moment, a moan escapes from Marinette's lips. One that was easily heard through from the speaker for Adrien.

"Let me hear you moan, my princess. Let me hear you again." Came Adrien's demand, yet filled with such softness that it causes a shutter to vibrate down Marinette's spine, causing that desired second moan that Adrien wished to hear.

Marinette quickly stood from her desk chair and pulled her pants and underwear down and laid down on her bed.

Gently and softly, Marinette glides her fingers down her body. Following the curves of her stomach towards the spot that she wished Adrien himself could be here to satisfy her needs. Moving her fingers towards the heat of her now aching womanhood, she dips her finger between the folds of her lower lips as she begins rotating ministrations on her clit. Rubbing in circular motions and adding pressure to it every so often.

A moan escaping her lips as she moans for her boyfriend. "Oh, Adrien."

On the other line, Adrien, now laying down on his back of his own bed, with his shorts and boxers down, slides and pumps his hand up and down his now erect penis. Pre-cum slipping from the tip adding lubrication as he continues his own ministrations.

The vision of his girlfriend being the one giving him this pleasure and hearing her moan his name brought out his own through his lips. The heat pulling stronger down below to his hardened dick. "Oh, Mari. My princess."

Feeling more pre-cum ooze from his tip, Adrien slides his thumb along the tip as he imagines Marinette's tongue doing the work. A groan of pleasure escaping through his mouth as it echoes through the phone for Marinette to hear.

With Adrien's moans and groans fueling her, Marinette takes the plunge and dips her fingers lower and into her core. A gasp escaping from her lips as she feels her fingers enter inside her. Pumping her fingers back and forth, she times her pace alongside Adrien's panting. Her own gaining to match in tempo with him.

Pumping her fingers faster, adding another finger, Marinette sets her phone on speaker to free her other hand, placing it on her clit as she works herself towards her orgasm.

Joining her, Adrien feverishly pumps his hand against his dick faster, setting his phone on speaker. Placing his other hand to tease and rub above the tip. Never in his life would he have thought he'd get to this point in his love life. But damn he feels lucky to share this with such an incredible woman that chose him to share it with.

Hearing Marinette's panting gain tempo, Adrien falls in line with her as he too was coming close to his own orgasm.

Pump after pump, Adrien and Marinette continue with their ministrations. Adrien turning his head towards the speaker of his phone.

"You're amazing…my princess. You're…incredible." He could her panting gaining speed, followed by a pleasured moan. Pumping his hands faster and teasing the head of his dick, Adrien feels his stomach curl as he feels his approaching orgasm. "Come for me, my princess. Come for me, my lady." He demanded breathlessly.

Working herself up to the max, the final blow was hearing Adrien call her his lady and demand her to come. And from those words, Marinette's back arched as she came, letting her orgasm overtake her body as her vision goes white. A pleasured moan escaping with her calling out Adrien's name.

Following right behind her, and hearing her cry his name, Adrien succumbs to his own orgasm as he arches forward and releases, his cum spilling on the lower part of his bed sheets as Mari escapes from his lips.

When his orgasm finished, Adrien falls back against his bed and pillows. Panting and breathless, Adrien takes in dep breathes for oxygen as he blindingly reaches for his phone.

With shaking hands, Adrien turns off the speaker and sets his phone to his ear. "You there, Mari?"

Hearing her own breathless pants, he can hear shuffling and her bed sheets moving. With a click, Marinette's voice comes through the speaker. 'Yea, I'm here."

"So, was that relaxing for you?"

"You have no idea how much I appreciated it. My nerves are down and my body aches in a good way." Taking in a calming breath, "Thank you, Adrien. I really needed that."

"I'd do anything for you, my lady."

"I wish you were here. I could really use you to cuddle with. All I have are my pillows and they don't do justice."

A chuckle comes from Adrien as he shifts in his bed. "Believe me, I wish I were there in your bed with you. I could always use an excuse to wrap you in my arms."

"Since you graciously provided me with a way to relax and destress, maybe I can repay you for your services this weekend."

Heat rises to his face as he listens. "Is that so? May I ask what kind of repayment I can look forward too?"

Marinette chuckles and it sends a shiver down his spine. "Nice try, minou. It's a surprise. Until then, I better clean up and take a shower. I'll see you in the morning."

"Very well, princess. I better clean up and shower too. And I need to replace my bed sheets. I'll see you in the morning, my love."

"Goodnight, Adrien. I love you."

"Goodnight, Mari, I love you too."

With their nightly goodbyes, the sound of a click signals the end of their call.

With a smile, both finish their clean up and nightly routine and get under their bed covers. Turning off the lights and laying their head on their pillows as they each drift off to sleep with a smile and blissful dreams.

 **A/N:**

 **Hope this was worth the wait and if you need to read more, please feel free to check out my other fic, Instincts Sucks. Or any other of my fics!**

 **Next up: Adrien learning to bake and classes, and some money is collected.**

 **Also, the Marco Polo game in the store was based on my friends and I doing that, though it was in a mall and not a store ;3**


End file.
